White Shadow Killer
by Draco-san
Summary: Mimpi itu seperti sebuah perintah, mimpi itu seperti sebuah amanat. Dia seorang pemuda yang penuh dengan renungan, kisah hidup yang dicurahkannya mengalir apa adanya, mengikuti arus takdir yang kadang terbang dan tenggelam. Namun ia harus terbangun dari mimpinya, dipaksa menjalani kehidupan yang keras seperti dulu dan seperti bait-bait puisi yang tak mampu menyeka perihnya hati.
1. Chapter 1

"Kau memintaku untuk memberikan 'bocah' itu?" Nada yang awalnya tenang itu berubah tajam. "Kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau katakan!"

"Aku tahu! Hanya membutuhkan sedikit dorongan untuk membuatnya kembali ke masa-masa bahagianya. Masa dimana ia memiliki keluarga yang sangat damai dan asri, meskipun itu dengan caraku sendiri" Pria paruh baya itu mengangkat tongkat hitamnya setinggi dada. "Dia hanyalah bocah, sudah sepatutnya dia mendapatkan kebahagiannya kembali"

"Hagoromo, kau tahu [Resiko] apa yang akan didapatkan jika aku melakukan itu?!" Suaranya tetap tinggi, meski pria di depannya memasang wajah tenang. "Jika dia hidup kembali maka dia akan mengingat kembali masa-masa kelamnya, mengetahui bahwa dia dan keluarganya sudah dibantai akibat Great War! Ini bukan sekedar masalah seorang anak kecil yang es krimnya jatuh"

"Red, aku tak peduli siapakah dia dan apakah dia akan tenggelam dalam kegelapannya sendiri. Tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah dia merupakan kunci dari dua dimensi ini, betapa berusahanya kau menjaga [Dimensi Waktu] maka sudah dipastikan kau takkan bisa berbuat lebih"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bocah itu yang akan memegang kunci dunia suatu saat nanti, bukan seorang anak dalam ramalan. Tetapi seseorang yang akan mengubah dunia dengan kekuatannya"

"Kau gila, dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang dia sudah pernah membantai ratusan pasukan dari Fraksi yang ikut serta dalam Great War. Dia hampir membunuh-Nya karena merasa tidak adil dengan kehidupannya yang selalu susah saat dalam Great War. Jangan membuatku gila, Hagoromo!"

Hagoromo tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuh yang nampak mengeras sesaat. "…tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan membuatnya kembali"

"Itu tidak mengubah apapun…" Great Red mendesis.

"Red, aku yakin kau hanya mengatakan itu karena dia mengingatkanmu pada seseorang dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada masa lalumu" Hagoromo melihat bagaimana sayap Great Red menegang seperti telah tertangkap basah. "Tapi ketahuilah, Red. Bukankah sosoknya itu mirip dengan Igneel?"

"Aku tahu" Naga yang tertulis dalam kitab itu bergumam. "Tapi aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya kembali merasakan apa itu kekejaman dunia ini, Hagoromo. Mungkin dia akan senang karena dihidupkan kembali, tetapi itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau ia akan menyesalinya suatu saat nanti"

"Kau benar…" Hagoromo menyahut pelan. "…kehidupannya yang keras, penuh akan penderitaan dan kekerasan. Menjadi wadah untuk mereka para pendosa yang telah ikut campur dalam Great War. Apabila kita menambahkan fakta kalau ia merupakan pemegang setengah kekuatan dari Duo Heavenly Dragon serta poin lain yang menyatakan bahwa ia merupakan seseorang yang akan membawakan bencana, maka aku yakin Ketiga Fraksi akan memburunya" Saat Hagoromo berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan info itu meresap, wajah Great Red tidak sama sekali menunjukkan perubahan membuat persepsi Hagoromo tentang Naga ini selalu kenyataan. "Tapi itu baru dari sisi Ketiga Fraksi, bagaimana dengan para Dewa yang mungkin sudah kehilangan akal sehat ketika harus berhadapan dengan seorang Jinchuriki Juubi?"

"Tunggu dulu!" Great Red berdiri cepat, matanya bergerak untuk menatap tajam pria yang sepertinya tak memberikan ekspresi apapun kecuali tatapan datar di wajah tuanya. Ketika ujung jarinya mengacung menunjuk Hagoromo, jari itu nampak gemetaran. "Tapi itu artinya… kau…!"

"Aku hanyalah seorang manusia, bukan sosok abadi sepertimu. Dengan adanya Juubi dalam diriku, itu akan mempercepat batasan umur yang kumiliki. Tapi sekaligus mendapatkan hukuman tentang apa yang telah kuperbuat di Meikai waktu itu" Tangan Hagoromo yang sedang menggenggam tongkat hitamnya terlihat mengerat.

"Sudah kubilang, kau yang pada saat itu masihlah seorang manusia yang memiliki tingkat emosional sangat tinggi. Kau terlalu naif dan egois"

"…sialnya, aku sendiri tak bisa menyangkal bahwa bocah itu sangat mirip denganku, terutama ketika dia sedang mengamuk saat di Underworld" Hagoromo mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan, sebuah tindakan yang mengungkapkan sebuah candaan humor tersendiri baginya. "Dan juga ketika bocah itu menantang-Nya, aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa saat melihat hal itu"

"Yah kau benar, bocah yang sangat menarik. Bukan begitu, Rikudou?" Great Red membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dari sana muncul sebuah kepompong berwarna merah yang diselimuti oleh aura berwarna merah kehitaman.

"Jadi kau setuju dengan rencanaku, heh?"

Great Red menampilkan seringaiannya. "Kenapa tidak?"

* * *

 **D.E.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

.

.

.

 **::** **White Shadow Killer** **::**

 **.**

 **By : Draco Steelsel**

.

.

.

Warning :

Over!Powered, Smart!Naru, Power!Full, Strong!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, OOC, OC, etc

 **Mungkin Aneh, Mungkin Jelek dan Mungkin OOC**

.

.

.

Genre : Adventure

.

.

.

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter Satu:

 **New Life and New War**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Draco, in!

.

.

 _Selamat membaca_

 _._

* * *

4-5 tahun kemudian..

Surai perak remaja itu berkibar di udara sesaat terhembus angin. Matanya menatap dengan dingin kepada sosok yang duduk dengan tenang di tempat duduk yang tak jauh berada di sampingnya. Sosok pria paruh baya dengan yukata hitam serta memegang sebilah pisau kecil dengan permata ungu diujungnya. Mata violet yang menunjukkan perasaan menarik didalamnya, ekspresi wajah yang tak pernah mengutarakan kedinginan ataupun kebengisan sedikitpun. Selalu tersenyum. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto menggenggam tongkat hitam yang berada di punggungnya, satu acungan tongkat hitam Naruto pun menajamkan matanya.

"Siapa…kau?"

"Maa maa, tak bisakah kau tenang. Anak muda?" Sosok itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada sembari menaruh kembali pisau kecil yang tadi ia pegang. "Aku hanya tertarik dengan seseorang yang selalu berlatih sendirian tanpa guru, padahal kemampuanmu sudah digolongkan sangat kuat"

"Kutanya lagi, siapa kau" Sembilan bola berwarna hitam dengan aura defensif yang kuat mengelilingi punggungnya dalam waktu singkat, di iringi oleh mata biru yang telah bertransformasi menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe. "Aku tak pernah mengingat memiliki masalah dengan orang sepertimu"

Angin yang awalnya bergerak tenang mulai bergejolak, ribuan langkah kaki serta cicitan hewan-hewan kecil sahut menyahut menjeritkan ketakutan mereka. Aura berwarna hitam kemerahan menguar dari ujung tongkat dengan ukiran bulan yang digenggam oleh tangan kanannya, menunjukkan aura kematian yang sangat pekat.

"Kau yakin ingin melawanku, anak muda?" Azazel mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas, mengarah kepada ratusan Da-tenshi yang sudah menyiapkan senjata kebanggaan mereka. "Rasio perbandingan kami lebih unggul dari pada kau"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya diam sembari menaruh tongkat tadi kembali ke tempat semula. Melangkah dalam sunyi, menatap kearah ratusan Da-tenshi yang sedang mengacungkan [Lightspear] kearahnya. Ketika Azazel ingin buka mulut, pemuda itu sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dan satu tangannya lagi berkelebat kebelakang sebelum mengambil gerakan meninju.

CRANK!

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cermin di udara yang hampa, retak dan tidak memberikan efek yang mengancam, membuat para Da-tenshi itu menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

BRUSH!

Dan mereka harus dikejutkan oleh sebuah gelombang air yang muncul dari bawah tanah, menyembur dan menerjang kearah ratusan Da-tenshi yang melebarkan matanya. Namun ketika ia ingin melanjutkan aksinya, Naruto harus mengambil satu langkah cepat ke samping untuk menghindari sebatang tombak yang melayang ke organ vitalnya.

"Bisa hentikan perbuatanmu itu, anak muda?" Azazel kini sudah tidak menampakkan senyumnya, bibirnya membentuk garis lurus dengan ekspresi sangat dingin. "Ulahmu itu akan membuat Fraksi kami menjelang kepunahan"

"Aku tak peduli" Naruto berucap singkat. "Ketika mata tombak sedang di acungkan, maka dapat diartikan kalau hal tersebut berarti perang. Aku tak peduli dengan jumlah kalian yang sangat banyak bahkan seribu sekalipun, jika lawannya adalah makhluk yang memiliki jantung… aku pasti akan menang, dan kau bertanya kenapa aku melakukan itu? Betapa bodohnya kau"

Dan saat itulah, insting malaikat jatuh Azazel menyala.

Matanya menangkap pergerakan yang sangat cepat mengarah kepadanya, jika dilihat dari perspektif lain maka sudah dipastikan Azazel melihat pemuda itu sedang berlari di atas udara dengan tubuh yang sangat ringan bahkan seperti melayang. Melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pemuda itu berlari zig-zag seperti ninja.

Tunggu dulu…

'Ninja?' Azazel yang sedang tak bisa berpikir dengan cermat pun menciptakan lightspear dan menyilangkannya ke depan. Bunyi benturan antara tongkat hitam dan lightspear itu menimbulkan sebuah decitan yang memekik telinga, seakan keduanya adalah benda yang sangat keras. Selagi keduanya beradu kekuatan dan pertahanan, Azazel sama sekali tidak sadar kalau tubuh Naruto semakin mendekat sampai Azazel menangkap jelas iris mata yang begitu gelap. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu ketika pemuda di depannya mengatakan…

" **Tsukuyomi"**

.

.

.

Azazel jatuh terduduk dengan ekspresi kosong, namun membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit baginya untuk menenangkan dirinya setelah menerima sebuah 'penyiksaan' secara massal. Entah ia mau bilang itu adalah [Penyiksaan] ataupun [Pembunuhan] yang mungkin akan sangat mengerikan jika di dunia ini memang ada. Ia memegang setiap inci tubuhnya yang menjadi korban dari terjangan senjata tajam dan serangan bola api yang menghanguskannya. Jika dirinya tidak memiliki insting dan fisik seorang Malaikat Jatuh, sudah dipastikan ia akan menjadi gila saat ini.

"Uhuk uhuk" Azazel terbatuk, mengungkapkan kalau ia sedang mencoba untuk memuntahkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia keluarkan. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia mendongak menatap kearah pemuda yang sedang menatapnya. Adu pandang terjadi selama beberapa saat dan berakhir ketika Naruto buka suara.

"Kau hebat juga, bisa bertahan secepat itu dalam ilusi"

Kening Azazel berkerut ketika mendengar itu, ia tak yakin apakah pemuda ini berkata jujur atau dia hanya berusaha membuatnya merasa bangga atas hasil yang ia lakukan, terutama karena dia tahu kalau pemuda ini adalah seorang ninja yang sudah dikatakan punah dan dari sudut pandangnya sendiri, Azazel bisa mengungkapkan lebih spesifik ketika bisa mengidentifikasikan kalau pemuda ini adalah seseorang yang sangat terlatih dalam pertarungan. Tidak menemukan sedikitpun kecurangan yang biasa dilakukan oleh ninja di dunia.

Lalu dia menatap mata Naruto, di mana ia hanya bisa menemukan kejujuran dan tidak sedikitpun terdeteksi niat culas atau tipu daya dalam melakukan serangannya. Gubernur dari Malaikat Jatuh itu mencoba untuk berdiri, tertatih-tatih untuk menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya.

"Biasanya aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini dalam pertarungan. Tapi karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatku tak berkutik ketika sedang lengah, akan kuberikan respect kepadamu"

"Terimakasih" sahut Naruto singkat tanpa memberikan ekspresi apapun kecuali wajah datar seperti papan. Namun hilang seketika saat melihat ratusan Da-tenshi yang tadi terkena serangannya sudah menghujaminya dengan hujan lightspear. "Dan aku membenci mengucapkan hal itu"

"Berhenti!" Azazel mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas, menyuruh anak buahnya menghentikan perbuatan yang mereka lakukan. Namun karena sudah terlanjur di hunuskan, Azazel hanya menatap kearah pemuda yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Namun satu tangan pemuda itu berkelebat sambil mengayunkan tongkat hitam yang digenggamnya secara acak.

Sing! Sing!

Brush!

"Wauw" Azazel speechles melihat ratusan Lightspear yang diluncurkan itu sudah menjadi partikel cahaya saat gelombang kejut tak kasat mata menghantam ratusan Lightspear itu dalam satu tebasan. "Kekuatanmu itu… aku tak menyangka… aduh pokoknya hebat sekali!"

"Ternyata anggapanku tentang Gubernur Da-tenshi masa kini jauh berbeda. Kupikir kau itu orang yang tegas dan bijaksana, kuakui kalau ancamanmu itu cukup berbahaya" Naruto melirik kearah rantai yang mengikat kakinya dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berada di belakang kepalanya. "Kau kuat tapi kau itu lemah, kau dekat tapi jauh. Tak ada yang bisa mengungkapkan siapa kau sebenarnya, tapi aku tahu satu hal kalau kau itu orang yang naif. Mengharapkan perdamaian tetapi kau hanya diam dan duduk memancing, sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dilakukan oleh seorang pemimpin sepertimu. Berbeda dengan Pak Tua Ramiel"

"K-kau…!" Azazel melebarkan matanya sesaat, menatap dengan terkejut kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Kau benar, aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah Pemimpin dari Da-tenshi pada angkatan pertama, dengan kata lain dia adalah Gubernur Jendral Pertama di Grigory" Naruto memandang ribuan langit malam yang kelam, namun menatap satu bintang yang kerlap-kerlip seakan sedang menatapnya. "Dunia ini tak pernah adil, Azazel. Ada orang yang bahagia, ada orang yang menderita. Memang begitulah adanya. Kau merupakan bagian dari Para Pendosa yang ikut dalam pertarungan itu, dan kau menginginkan kedamaian hanya dengan melihat alur dari kehidupan ini? Dimana moralmu?!"

Azazel yang mendengarkan ucapan itu mulai merasa tak sabar. Ia sudah siap membuka mulutnya namun berhenti saat mendengar kata yang terucap dari bibir pemuda itu. **"White Shadow Killer…"**

"White Shadow Killer?" Azazel mengulangi. "Bukankah itu gelar yang diberikan oleh-Nya kepada seorang anak yang berusaha membunuhnya karena merasa tak adil dengan kehidupannya?"

"Kau benar, dan anak itu adalah…"

Azazel ingin menyahut namun tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, matanya bergetar ketika melihat sebuah lambang yang terukir di dahi pemuda itu ketika angin berhembus menyingsingkan poninya. "M-mungkinkah…?"

"…aku"

Azazel menatap pemuda yang baru saja mengukir sebuah senyuman, senyuman sedih yang sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi tiap orang yang ia temui. Di matanya, pemuda itu memang benar sebagai bocah yang menantang-Nya karena tidak adil dengan kehidupannya tapi di satu sisi Azazel menangkap raut yang tidak enak dari ekspresi senyum itu. Seakan ia sudah tidak lagi memiliki harapan pada dunia ini.

"Naruto Ootsutsuki"

"Ha?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto, aku tak peduli ejekan yang orang berikan kepadaku dan menganggapku sebagai kue ikan. Karena semua itu hanya bertahan selama dua jam"

Azazel tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan menganggapmu sebagai toping ramen ataupun kue ikan. Karena bagiku kau adalah seorang anak yang harus diberikan kebahagiaan"

"Kau sama seperti kakek tua itu" Naruto mendesah pelan. "Kenapa aku selalu di anggap seperti anak kecil"

"Karena kau memang anak-anak, bukankah kau itu meninggal pada umur 15 tahun?"

Naruto mengangguk, mencoba untuk tersenyum sambil berkata. "Saat itu benar-benar… menyenangkan"

"Tak salah Tuhan memberimu julukan **'White Shadow Killer** "

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, menatap bingung kearah Azazel yang sepertinya meragukannya. "Pada saat itu, aku tak memiliki emosi lagi. Semua yang kumiliki telah hilang, tak ada satupun yang tersisa kecuali hati kecil yang kumiliki. Sampai pada akhirnya aku berlari ke medan pertempuran yang sedang memanas, melewati jutaan makhluk dan dua naga surgawi hanya untuk mengancam-Nya" Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya yang diselimuti oleh sarung tangan hitam, pada saat itu juga tercipta kobaran _api putih_ yang menyelimuti sebelah tangannya di ikuti oleh lambang yang berada di dahinya menyala. " **Api langit** , suatu berkah yang diberikan oleh-Nya kepadaku. Sebagai wujud dimana hatiku yang sedang berkobar akan amarah, melebihi amarah para para penguasa langit."

Mendengar pernyataan yang panjang, Azazel pun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika melihat Naruto berjalan menjauhi tempat ini sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku adalah Juudaime Jinchuriki, penjara untuk Bijuu kesepuluh, Juubi!"

Dan waktu berlalu, Azazel melihat tubuh Naruto yang semakin mengecil jauh di pandangan mata. Dan hilang di perempatan jalan yang sepi.

'Dasar, bocah itu…'

 **~•~**

Satu hari telah berlalu, Naruto yang tersadar bahwa ia tidak berada di apartement nya pun menatap tajam kearah sosok yang sedang bersandar di dinding ruangan. Matanya menatap ke depan, namun pikirannya masih terfokus pada hal yang membuatnya sampai kemari.

"Sepertinya pepatah mengatakan kalau orang kuat itu pasti akan tidur nyenyak sampai tidak menyadari kalau tubuhnya sedang berjalan"

"Kau yang membawaku, bakayarou!"

Azazel terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara beberapa hal kepadamu, tenang saja aku tidak membawa pasukanku untuk mengepungmu seperti kemarin. Aku hanya ingin berbicara kok"

Sementara menunggu Gubernur Da-tenshi yang seperti ingin bicara banyak, Naruto pun hanya diam sembari mendengarkan. Sesekali menenggak teh yang berada di atas meja tanpa permisi.

"Selama setahun ini aku sudah melihatmu dari kejauhan, latihan yang pernah kau tunjukkan dan mengacuhkan keberadaanku yang terus mengawasimu. Entah itu hanyalah kedok bahwa kau ingin pamer ataupun kau membiarkanku menyerap informasi tentang kemampuanmu, atau jangan-jangan kau-"

"Apa maumu"

Azazel tersenyum, tidak keberatan meski kata-katanya telah dipotong. Namun Naruto Ootsutsuki adalah sosok yang hanya bisa ia deskripsikan dengan logika. Satu eksistensi yang merubah semua prasangka Azazel mengenai dunia ini dan yang seharusnya disebut sebagai Pemimpin. Dia telah melihat dan merasakan sendiri bagaimana pemuda yang masih remaja itu menunjukkan keahliannya dalam persoalan menyembunyikan fakta bahkan mempermainkannya dalam pertarungan. Hanya saja, semua tipuan yang dia buat tidak pernah ditujukan untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Mulai dari memastikan langsung gencatan senjata antara Ketiga Fraksi saat **Great War** meski hanya berlangsung satu hari, bahkan sampai memutar otaknya untuk berpikir jernih dan memastikan pengetahuannya tetap berlangsung. Dan Azazel tak bisa mengerti kenapa dia bisa melakukan semua itu dengan mudah, seakan-akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga adalah makanannya sehari-hari. Lalu ia tersadar. Naruto Ootsutsuki pada dasarnya adalah orang yang sangat [Bodoh], tapi Azazel bisa mengatakan bahwa [Kebodohan] itu adalah hasrat ingin menolong dan melakukan itu semua dengan membahayakan keselamatan bahkan nyawanya sendiri.

Azazel tidak habis pikir, bocah berumur lima belas tahun menghentikan Great War selama satu hari dengan membunuh sebagian dari para Fraksi dengan kekuatan yang baru diberikan oleh-Nya. Dan Azazel pun mengetahui beberapa aspek yang ia dapat dari catatan Gubernur Da-tenshi pertama, Ramiel. Bahwa orang yang kuat bukan hanya dari informasi tentang lawan yang akan dilawan, tetapi juga dari sebuah hasrat yang terpendam dan sebuah ambisi. Azazel pun tak kalah berpikir kedepan tentang hal ini, jalan yang ia ambil dalam mengumpulkan informasi dan sebagai kolektor dari [Sacred Gear] bukan hanya untuk sebuah [Keserakahan] tetapi untuk kedamaian dunia nantinya, dimana ia sudah mengetahui titik lemah para musuh yang akan mengacaukan perdamaiannya. Tak ayal, jalan fikir semacam itu mulai membuat Azazel menjadi pemimpin dari Fraksi Da-tenshi.

Walau Azazel telah keliru dalam beberapa poin tentang apa, siapa dan bagaimana sosok Naruto Ootsutsuki, walau anggapan Azazel tentang keserakahan akan kekuatan Naruto yang begitu melimpah bisa membuat para Fraksi kehilangan rasa percaya diri, Azazel tak bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa dia telah diajarkan beberapa hal yang tak pernah diajarkan oleh orang lain dari seorang anak yang masih labil dan polos. Dia bahkan tidak seperti Ramiel, yang merupakan sosok pemimpin yang memiliki intelejensi sangat tinggi dan dapat memprediksi tentang sesuatu secara singkat hanya dalam mengumpulkan aspek-aspek penting, karena pada dasarnya Azazel mengakui kalau Ramiel adalah pemimpin yang terhebat dan terkuat dalam masa kejayaan kaum para pendosa yang terbuang, Malaikat Jatuh.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi muridku"

Jika dihadapkan dengan laki-laki pemilik mata biru langit yang telah membeku itu, maka Azazel yang biasanya bersikap tenang pun harus mengubah cara berprilakunya ketika selalu mendapatkan tatapan kosong dari pemuda itu menandakan bahwa pernyataan yang ia ucapkan salah meski pada kenyataannya itu benar.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Aku bukanlah anak-anak yang dulu bersikap bodoh dan mementingkan ego, dulu memang aku berani melakukan apapun tanpa berpikir panjang bahkan mengacungkan kepalan tanganku kepada-Nya. Tapi aku yang sekarang tidak sebodoh yang dulu, Azazel. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan saat ini"

"Maa maa, kau bisa percaya kepadaku. Mungkin aku bukan seperti Ramiel, tetapi kau bisa menganggapku sebagai wakil dari Ramiel yang memiliki sebuah rasa ingin dipercaya oleh orang lain"

"Kau sudah dipercaya oleh bawahanmu, apakah itu belum cukup?"

Azazel menggeleng pelan. "Kau akan mengerti nanti, kita memiliki beberapa menit sebelum tamu akan datang. Bukankah kau ingin melanjutkan perdamaian yang dikatakan oleh Ramiel?"

"Tidak" kini Naruto yang menggeleng. "Aku tidak peduli apa itu perdamaian, karena itu hanyalah rasa naif yang ada dalam diri mereka para pendosa, jika dunia ini masih ada makhluk seperti kalian maka kedamaian yang kau impi-impikan takkan pernah terwujud"

"Hahh" Azazel menghela nafas, seolah-olah dia sudah tahu akan mendapatkan penolakan seperti itu. "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kalau kau ingin menyatukan seluruh Fraksi di dunia ini dalam kepemimpinanmu"

"Hn, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan itu. Sudah kukatakan kalau aku itu bukan anak-anak yang dulu, memang umurku masih 20 tahun tapi jiwaku yang terpendam sudah berumur ribuan tahun" Naruto menatap kearah Azazel dengan tatapan netralnya, seakan dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal apapun. "Saat ini aku…"

…dan tentu saja mereka tiba-tiba diganggu oleh bel pintu yang berdering.

"Oh, maaf." Dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukkan rasa kesal, Azazel pun berjalan kearah pintu.

Cklek!

"SENSEI! TOLONG LATIH AKU, A-AKU TAK INGIN BUCHOU DIMILIKI OLEH ORANG LAIN! BUCHOU HANYA MILIKKU SEOR-Auh?"

Tatapan tajam dan posesif dari Pembimbing Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib membuat Ise sedikit ciut seakan-akan merasa bahwa ucapannya hanya akan memperburuk nasibnya. Dia sudah kembali kedalam kondisi normal, hanya saja wajahnya sedang kikuk ketika melihat gurunya sedang bersedekap menatapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, hah? Meskipun aku ini gurumu tetapi kau seharusnya bersikap sopan dan berbicara santun kepadaku, bukan teriak-teriak kesetanan seperti tadi"

"Ehehe" Ise hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku memang setan, sensei atau lebih tepatnya Iblis"

Azazel memutar mata bosan. "Jadi, bisa kau katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Ise baru saja ingin menjerit kembali namun jakunnya berhenti ketika sebuah pisau kecil telah bersarang disana dan menahan pergerakan jakun tersebut. "Bisa kau katakan pelan, hm?"

"A-a-ah b-baiklah"

"Bagus" Azazel tersenyum lebar, namun pada dasarnya tidak membuat Ise tersenyum melainkan ekspresi horror. "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Buchou… Riser… ah maksudku pertunangan… ah Grayfia-san bilang… Riser akan… Buchou-auch!"

Ise jongkok di depan Azazel sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan halus yang diberikan oleh gurunya sendiri, mendongak sambil menatap miris kearah Azazel dengan air mata buaya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Dasar bocah semprul" Azazel menghela napasnya lelah, sesaat ia melirik kedalam melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak berubah semenjak ia tinggal. Melihat dengan jelas kalau pemuda itu memang tidak mau ikut campur dengan masalah ini lagi. Lalu tatapannya beralih kepara Ise. "Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau Riser dan Rias akan _menikah, gonjang-ganjing kasur_ , _menanam bibit di ladang_ dan _ahoy!_ "

"Bukan!" Ise berseru panik. "Maksudku, Grayfia-san mengatakan bahwa Riser dari Klan Phenex adalah tunangan Buchou. Dia datang dan berniat membawa Buchou dengan cara mengancam kami"

Azazel tidak perlu bertanya siapakah 'kami' yang dimaksud oleh Ise, tentu saja para peerage Rias yang memang tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika harus berhadapan dengan Iblis Murni.

"Hahh, jadi dia belum memberitahukannya yah?"

Ise menjadi bingung sendiri. "Maksud sensei?"

"Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi, Rias sengaja menutupi semuanya dari kalian. Apakah kalian tidak menyadari kalau Buchou kalian selama beberapa minggu ini sering melamun?"

"Benar juga"

"Nah, jadi sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Melawannya sendirian?"

"Aku ingin sensei melatihku agar aku bisa mencapai [Balance Breaker]"

Azazel menepuk dahinya. "Dasar, kau pikir hal itu mudah? Kau saja baru bisa menggunakan Dragon Shot dan langsung pingsan apalagi menggunakan [Balance Breaker]. Tubuhmu pasti sudah hancur"

"Tapi kita sudah tidak memiliki waktu lagi!"

Azazel mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya kapan pernikahan itu dilakukan?"

"Nanti malam"

"NANI?!" Azazel menarik tubuh Ise untuk masuk kedalam, mendudukkan remaja dengan syahwat tinggi itu disebelah Naruto dan ia duduk diseberang. Menarik satu nafas panjang sebelum ia menatap kearah Ise dengan panik. "Aku lupa janji dari Sirzech, sebelum itu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan Buchou! A-aku tak terima Buchou dimiliki oleh yakitori sialan itu!" seru Ise dengan wajah berapi-api, tapi lima detik kemudian wajahnya menjadi lesu. "Tapi aku tahu kalau aku takkan menang jika sendirian"

"Ah kalau itu sih kau tak perlu cemas" Matanya melirik kearah Naruto dengan seringaian lebar membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Ahahaha, bisakah kau membantuku dalam masalah ini, Naruto?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Semua yang telah terjadi membuatku mengerti beberapa hal kalau pilihanku untuk bergabung dengan masalah Fraksi akan membuat semuanya berantakan dan aku sudah mundur dalam hal itu"

Ise memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa?! Bisa-bisanya kau menolak tawaran Azazel-sensei?! Bukankah dia itu gurumu juga?!"

"Ise" Azazel memperingatkan sambil memberi sorotan mata yang membuat murid mesumnya itu diam. "Walau aku itu setuju dengan pendapatmu, tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau aku berkata sepihak. Dan aku tak bisa memaksakan permintaanku kepada seseorang"

"Dan juga aku bukan muridnya" koreksi Naruto sambil menyeruput teh yang ada di atas meja. Sekilas matanya melirik Ise yang berada disampingnya. "Kau itu pemilik **Ddraig** , tetapi kau tak mampu menggunakannya dengan baik. Bisa saja orang lain akan mengambilnya dari orang lemah sepertimu"

"A-apa katamu?!"

"Kau itu lemah, bodoh, mesum hanya bermodalkan tekad kau bisa sampai sekarang. Tapi lama kelamaan tekad itu akan musnah bersama dengan kegelapan yang terus tertawa kepadamu, bersama dengan kebencian yang tersenyum kepadamu. Dan ketika semua itu terjadi, kau tak ada bedanya dengan cangkang kosong yang dikendalikan oleh boneka"

"Apa maksudmu?" ekspresi yang tadinya kesal kini berubah bingung. "Kau berbicara seperti itu kepadaku, yang merupakan seorang Sekiryuutei?"

Dan tawa pun menggelegar di dalam ruangan.

"Ahahaha bodohnya kau memilih partner sepertinya, **Ddraig** " Naruto memegang perutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya untuk meredam rasa geli yang menggelitik perutnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi itu kembali berubah menjadi tajam. "Kau akan menyadarinya suatu saat nanti, bagaimana orang naif sepertimu yang mengumbar-umbar gelar bodoh itu akan dikendalikan"

"Cih, akan kubuktikan kalau aku itu kuat! Dan melindungi semuanya!"

Ise dengan langkah tergesa-gesa pun berlari keluar dari apartement Apartement Azazel dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Azazel melirik kearah Naruto yang tetap tenang dan sedang menyeruput teh nya, sekilas ia menangkap raut wajah yang tertarik dari ekspresi Naruto. Diam-diam dia nyengir bangga karena sudah bisa membuat anak yang dulu masih polos itu menerima persetujuannya.

"Kau setuju, heh?!"

"Hn, aku pergi." Naruto berjalan menuju pintu sambil melambaikan satu tangannya. "Katakan pada dunia kalau anak yang mereka anggap bodoh itu telah kembali"

Melihat Naruto yang menghilang dalam sekejap mata, Azazel pun mengumbar senyuman lebar. "Huh, aku tak tahu reaksi apa yang akan Sirzech berikan"

* * *

Hyoudou Issei, biasa dipanggil Ise itu melangkah dengan marah kearah podium. Bergerak dengan langkah di hentak-hentakkan yang memicu para hadirin untuk melihat kearahnya, ketika dirinya sampai di depan Riser yang sedang merangkul Buchou nya sendiri, amarah yang berkobar pun menyelimuti tubuh Ise.

"Lepaskan Buchou! Aku akan melawanmu!"

Riser yang mendengar itu pun mendengus meremehkan. "Heh, emang kau bisa apa, bocah mesum? Kau mau tubuhmu kuremukkan untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Aku tak peduli, jika itu cara untuk menyelamatkan Buchou aku terima!"

"Cih, sombong sekali kau! Akan kuhanguskan tubuhmu dengan api matahariku!"

Sirzech yang sedari tadi mengamati keadaan pun mengukir senyuman tipis, ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah podium lalu berhenti tepat diantara dua pria yang sedang berselisih. Sekilas matanya melihat raut khawatir dari wajah adiknya, namun ia memberikan sorot mata yang membuat Rias terdiam.

"Ah, Hyoudou Issei. Apakah kau ingin merebut Rias darinya?"

Ise mengangguk mantap.

"Kau ingin mengambil keperawanannya?"

Ise mengangguk lagi.

"Kau ingin melawan Riser?"

"YAH! Aku akan melawan Yakitori itu!" seru Ise sambil mengacungkan lengan naganya kearah Riser. "Akan kubuat dia menderita seumur hidupnya!"

BLETAK!

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh" ucap seseorang dibelakangnya.

Ise yang mendengar suara itu pun melebarkan matanya, dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi dingin dari pria yang sudah mengejeknya.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau itu naif. Kau tidak tahu dampak apa yang akan terjadi jika menyerang Iblis Murni, kau itu hanyalah iblis reinkarnasi berbeda dengannya. Jikapun kau menang, kau akan diburu oleh para coro yang dimilikinya untuk membunuhmu dan mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi hak nya dari awal" Naruto menarik kerah baju Ise hingga [Pion] dari Rias itu melayang di udara. "Aku tak tahu apa yang diajarkan Azazel kepadamu, tapi jangan buat malu siapakah dirimu yang sebenarnya! Lihatlah dirimu sendiri! Ego yang kau miliki itulah yang akan menjerumuskanmu kedalam masalah!"

"T-tapi a-aku hanya ingin Buchou menjadi milikku… seorang"

BRAKH!

"Sadarlah! Cinta takkan mengubah apapun menjadi kenyataan, cinta hanyalah ilusi yang selalu mempengaruhi pandangan dan hati. Dan pada akhirnya cinta itulah yang akan membawamu dalam kegelapan!" Naruto mendengus pelan sambil berjalan kearah Sirzech yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. "Biarkan dia melawan Riser, ah maksudku aku dan dia akan melawan Riser"

"Memangnya, kau siapa?"

"Aku kakaknya"

Ise membulatkan matanya di ikuti oleh Rias dan para peeragenya yang kini memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dilihat sekilas secara fisik memang sangat berbeda tetapi jika dilihat secara detail tentang pertentangan tadi maka sudah dipastikan itu adalah kasih sayang seorang kakak.

"Hahaha jangan bodoh, manusia" Riser tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau itu hanyalah segumpal _kutu_ yang bersarang dalam rambut mayat, dan kalian ingin melawanku? Kau lupa kalau aku punya satu set bidak?"

"Aku tak peduli, jika lawannya adalah makhluk yang memiliki jantung… aku pasti menang" Iris biru sapphire itu menatap dari sudut mata kearah Ise yang sedang mencoba untuk bangun dari tempatnya terbentur, memberikan tatapan yang membuat Ise mengangguk. "Bangunlah Ise! Tunjukkan kepada kakakmu kalau kau itu memang adikku!"

"Yosh!"

 **~•~**

Satu detik masuk ke pertempuran, Riser langsung mengeluarkan para peerage nya dari kobaran api sebelum menyerbu dengan senjata yang siap dilancarkan. Berbeda hal nya dengan Naruto dan Issei yang tetap diam dalam posisi tenang tanpa kuda-kuda siaga. Membuat para iblis di depannya menampilkan raut kebingungan.

Namun semua kebingungan itu terjawab ketika Ise mengangkat tangan kirinya dan berucap pelan. **"Boosted Gear."**

"Boost!"

Riser yang melihat hal itu pun melecutkan tatapannya pada Ise yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya, sinar kehijauan itu terus menyala dalam kurun waktu satu menit tanpa ada pergerakan. Putra ketiga dari Klan Phenex itu lenyap dari pandangan, dan tak sampai setengah detik kemudian, dia sudah berdiri di depan Ise dengan tinju api yang siap di hujamkan. Issei yang serangan yang akan menghancurkan batok kepalanya itu pun memposisikan Boosted Gear di depan wajahnya.

Duar!

Bukan, bukan ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh tinju Riser. Melainkan sebuah pendar putih yang melecut-lecut seperti kobaran api yang tengah mengamuk memancar di tengah-tengah kawah tersebut, menciptakan gelombang kejut yang membuat semua iblis disana jatuh terkena tekanannya, sebuah bukti kekuatan yang memang sudah tidak sebanding dengannya.

Naruto yang berdiri di pusat ledakan itu mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menggenggam tongkat hitam yang selalu menggantung di punggungnya. Mata biru itu telah bertransformasi menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe, penanda bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin main-main saat ini.

Satu kedipan mata dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada di belakang Riser dan memberikannya tendangan mentah pada punggungnya membuat putra ketiga Klan Phenex itu terpelanting ratusan meter.

"Riser-sama!" teriak wanita dengan rambut ungu yang bergelombang, matanya menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"Jahanam!" Tatapan khawatir dari Ravel akan kondisi kakaknya itu berubah menjadi tatapan murka yang siap untuk menggilas sosok yang berani melukai [King] mereka.

Tubuh kelima belas gadis itu menegang dan kuda-kuda mereka merendah persis seperti orang yang siap menyerang. Namun sebelum mereka menyerbu, suara lain telah terlebih dulu menghentikan serangan mereka yang belum sempat dimulai.

"Anu, O-onii-san" Ise dengan wajah kikuk karena sulit atau tidak pernah mengatakan kata itu.

"Kau lawan si pirang itu, untuk mereka biar aku yang lawan"

"Roger!"

"Keparat!" Tak perlu dikomando dua kali, Ise dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa pun melesat ke arah Riser yang mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya. "Akan kubunuh kau!"

"Maaf sekali, kekuatanmu tidak sebanding dengannya!"

Bugh!

Riser memuntahkan darah segar ketika sebuah tinju menghantam perutnya, tubuhnya terpelanting ke udara. Namun belum sempat mencari ruang gerak yang pas, ia merasakan bahaya yang muncul di belakangnya.

Duagh!

Kali ini, tendangan kuat dilancarkan oleh Ise membuat tubuh Riser meluncur ke permukaan tanah dengan sangat cepat. Debuman keras pun tercipta ketika kawah terukir di sana, belum puas dengan hal tersebut, Ise pun menciptakan sebuah bola kecil berwarna merah di depannya dan memfokuskannya pada titik pusat kawah tersebut.

" **Dragon Shot!"**

Duar!

* * *

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang sedang membelakangi kelima belas gadis itu pun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Memandang tajam kearah para pelayan yang sedang mengacungkan senjata tajam kearahnya.

"Tak tahukah kalian jika mengacungkan pedang kepadaku, itu tandanya perang?" Pemuda itu membiarkan tangan kirinya terkulai santai di samping tubuh. "Tapi paling tidak sekarang aku bisa bermain-main"

Tepat setelah mereka mendengar kalimat Naruto, semua kaum iblis di area itu merasakan keanehan. Untuk setidaknya satu detik, angin yang tadi mengalir semilir tiba-tiba saja berhenti bertiup dan alam di sekitar mereka menjadi sunyi senyap seakan-akan udara yang menghantar suara lenyap tak bersisa. Kaum iblis yang jumlahnya lima belas orang sama sekali tidak sempat berkomentar sebelum mereka merasakan ledakan energi dari tubuh Naruto yang berdiri sendirian di depan mereka.

Suara Naruto hanya berupa ucapan pelan yang seharusnya ditelan oleh angin yang bertiup kencang di area tersebut, tapi entah kenapa suara itu sanggup mencapai telinga orang yang berada di sana.

 **Akulah sang matahari**

 **Memancarkan sinar yang hangat**

 **Yang mampu menghapus gelapnya malam**

 **Dan aku ada disini…**

~[Goddest of Sun!]~

Satu kedipan mata dan tiba-tiba saja di telapak tangan Naruto tercipta sebuah api berwarna putih yang terus menguar, melecutkan beberapa percikan putih yang berjatuhan. Terluang dan terulang dan terulang terus begitu sampai akhirnya mereka semua dipaksa terperangah saat melihat bahwa tempat yang mereka pijak, serta hutan yang mengelilingi tempat itu, telah hancur oleh hawa yang sangat panas di depan mereka.

"Haruskah aku membuat kalian seperti _kutu_ yang kalian katakan?"

Dan itu… membuat Riser sedikit ketakutan.

Dua [Benteng] dan dua [Knight] telah menghilang ketika tak sempat menghindar karena sebagai penjaga garis depan, satu-satunya yang dapat mereka lakukan hanyalah menatap kearah sosok berambut perak yang sedang menciptakan api yang sangat-sangat besar bahkan mampu meratakan satu kota dalam satu terjangan.

Tidak jauh dari tempat berlangsungnya pertarungan Riser dan Issei, dua iblis yang memiliki kemampuan superior itu hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Jika Riser nampak khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya, tetapi Ise malah speechles dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Naruto melirik ke samping, matanya menangkap Ise yang terlihat masih sehat meski beberapa armornya nampak retak dan Riser yang tubuhnya sedang melangsungkan regenerasi. Keduanya terkunci dalam sebuah pertarungan, sesuatu yang masih mereka pertahankan sampai di antara mereka ada yang menyerang.

"Selesaikan ini, Ise!"

"Boost!

Riser menggertakkan gigi, sebelum mulai melompat mundur untuk memakai taktik serangan jarak dekat, mengerahkan kecepatannya yang jauh lebih superior untuk berpindah posisi dan melancarkan serangan dari berbagai arah. Namun berapa kalipun ia mencoba, Ise terus saja mampu menepis semua serangan.

"Boost!"

"Keparat!" Kata yang terulang dua kali itu pun diucapkan, Riser yang emosinya tidak stabil pun merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan mata tertutup oleh poni. Sebuah seringaian pun terukir jelas di wajahnya ketika bibirnya mengucapkan kata yang pelan.

" **Explosion!"**

" **Partial Transformation"** Riser membuka matanya dengan terkejut ketika telinganya menangkap kalimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari bocah mesum yang kini berada di belakangnya. **"Equip : Left Leg!"**

" **Steel Smasher!"**

Mata Riser melebar sempurna ketika rasa sakit di punggungnya sudah tertembus oleh lutut kaki kiri Ise yang kini sudah dibungkus oleh armor berwarna merah, membuat Riser menggagalkan jurusnya dan jatuh terduduk di tepi tanah kosong yang menjadi arena pertempuran.

" **Reset!"**

Bruk!

Tubuh Ise jatuh terhuyung kedepan ketika stamina miliknya sudah terkuras habis, memang terlalu memaksakan diri ketika ia harus menggunakan [Partial Transformation] padahal ia baru dua bulan bisa menggunakan Sacred Gear. Dari satu dua itu Ise tak pernah lelah untuk kerja keras, hanya untuk mendapatkan jurus [Dress Break] dan dalam pelatihan Azazel ia sedang mencoba untuk menggunakan [Dragon Shot] dan [Partial Transformation] yang entah kenapa membuat Ise kagum dengan dirinya sendiri atas semua yang ia lakukan, namun pada dasarnya ia memanglah lemah karena tidak bisa bertahan hanya dengan menggunakan sedikit stamina yang ditampung tubuhnya. Karena memang ia jarang sekali berolahraga sebelum menjadi iblis apalagi faktor lelah tadi pagi karena telah bertarung dalam Rating Game cenderung membuat Ise tidak memiliki stamina apapun.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lelah"

Naruto berucap tanpa menoleh, di hadapannya masih tersedia lima belas gadis yang sedang menatap Majikannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena tak tega melihat tubuh Riser yang bolong dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ah, sepertinya cukup sampai sini"

Naruto merentangkan tangannya kedepan, cahaya sihir berwarna merah kehitaman pun terbentuk di telapak tangannya. Satu detik kemudian cahaya sihir itu menembus permukaan langit, jauh lebih kecil dari kata laser yang sesungguhnya. Namun ketika para iblis disana mendongak, sang adik dari Riser Phenex itu mendapati bahwa sekecil apapun ukurannya, jurus itu tetap tak kehilangan daya penghancurnya saat dia melihat laser yang tadi menjulang itu berubah menjadi ratusan laser.

BLUM!

"Fyuh-!"

Duar!

Naruto sedikit meringis ketika tubuhnya terhantam oleh bola api yang menghantam tubuhnya dari belakang. Wajah dari Jinchuriki Juubi itu menjadi sinis ketika menyadari bahwa serangan barusan adalah milik Riser yang sudah sembuh dari rasa mati seketikanya.

"Ahahaha sekarang kau tinggal sendiri, manusia kutu!"

Akan tetapi, alih-alih Naruto menggubris ucapan tersebut, Naruto malah hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan menoleh ke samping. Di sana masih ada lima belas gadis yang berdiri meski beberapa di antara mereka tak kuat menahan sihir yang ia keluarkan.

"Ahh, sayang sekali yah" Naruto bergumam lirih sembari memejamkan matanya. "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Tepat setelah deklarasi tersebut, Naruto langsung membuka matanya yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi lebih spesifik dan rumit.

" **Susano'o!"**

BUMM!

Asap yang tebal pun membumbung tinggi, menutupi seluruh kekkai yang melapisi arena pertempuran, namun juga menutupi pandangan para penonton. Namun sesuatu yang jelas pun mulai terlihat ketika asap mulai menipis, hidung, sayap, pedang bahkan sosok bertubuh biru telah berdiri menjulang di hadapan mereka.

"R-r-raja iblis T-tengu?!" Para penonton pun berujar shock, matanya sama seperti para penonton lain yang tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. "D-dia bukan manusia!"

Mengacuhkan suara para penonton yang mulai dilingkupi oleh rasa frustasi dan ketidakpercayaan membuat Sirzech sebagai penyusun dari rencana ini menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, Raja Iblis Tengu yang dijuluki sebagai Wakil dari Youkai Kyuubi itu pun tidak perlu di pikir secara logis ketika Youki super padat yang masih terus bertambah besar tersebut.

"H-hentikan…!" Riser berteriak sambil mengambil langkah mundur. "Hentikan!"

Ketika melihat armor perang berwujud Raja Iblis Tengu tersebut mengangkat satu tangannya, mereka kembali di rundung rasa tak percaya saat melihat batu-tidak tapi [Meteor] yang sedang berjatuhan dari ataas langit. **Dan lagi** , tak sampai situ Naruto berhenti melancarkan serangan, dia juga merentangkan kedua tangannya yang memegang pedang dan menyabetkannya secara menyilang.

" **Death Sword!"**

Ketika mata mereka melihat pendar biru yang memenuhi seluruh pandangannya itu, Kaum Iblis di Underworld itu hanya bisa terpana, dan hanya samar-samar melihat bahwa jurus itu tidak hanya meleburkan tubuh Riser dan peeragenya tetapi juga mengguncang seluruh alam di sekelilingnya, dan lagi meretakkan dan hampir saja menghancurkan dinding pembatas tempat pertarungan itu.

Saat itu, tak ada lagi yang mampu bersuara selagi serangan yang tidak ada celah itu berhenti. Ratusan penonton yang hanya bisa diam dengan mulut menganga. Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah armor tersebut menghilang di ikuti oleh dua sosok yang sudah menggemparkan Underworld.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, melewati ratusan Iblis Murni yang memandangnya dalam diam. Sampai-sampai tapak kakinya yang menghujam karpetlah sedang menyelimuti suasana yang begitu hening. Namun ketika ia sedang melewati seorang iblis dengan rambut hitam panjang kedepan, langkah Naruto terhenti ketika melihat sebuah sosok disana.

"Yo, Regulus"

Sosok yang dipanggil oleh Naruto pun hanya diam sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan wajah dingin miliknya.

"Kau kenal dengan Regulus?"

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari pria di depannya pun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Saira…org?"

Tanpa menunggu Sairaorg yang sedang duduk disebelah Regulus berbicara, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama. Namun dua orang pria dewasa terlihat sedang menunggunya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk digambarkan. Satu diantaranya terlihat duduk dengan tenang, dan satu lagi terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa arah.

"Menungguku?"

Dia tidak bodoh, dengan melihat kedua tatapan dari pria tersebut. Naruto tahu untuk apa ia diam sambil menatap keduanya, namun pandangannya terpaku ketika salah satu dari pria itu berdiri dan mengangkat satu tangannya. Rambut kuning… dia adalah Lord Phenex.

Namun… dia tidak peduli… mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto memilih menatap kearah pria dengan rambut merah yang membentuk dua poni di wajahnya. "Hn?"

"Ah, ternyata kau memang bukanlah manusia biasa. Bisa katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sirzech dengan air muka tetap tenang pun bertanya, meski pada awalnya ia cukup terkejut ketika harus bertemu dengan manusia yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural. "Aku janji, takkan ada yang menyerangmu disini"

Naruto menggenggam kedua tongkat hitam yang berada di punggungnya dan berlari menuju salah satu iblis yang sedang mengacungkan senjata kearahnya.

Jleb!

Tongkat hitam itu sudah bersarang tepat di jantung iblis tersebut, tidak mengeluarkan darah sedikitpun tetapi langsung menghilang menjadi abu hitam. "Apakah itu tadi pernyataan perang?"

Sirzech yang baru saja mengetahui sifat pemuda ini pun melebarkan matanya, dengan spekulasi yang langsung diterima oleh otaknya, Sirzech mengetahui kalau pemuda ini bukanlah orang yang [Sabar] ataupun [Tenang], jika ia bisa menilik dari kemampuan maka sudah dikatakan pemuda ini telah di didik dengan sangat keras sampai terus berpegang teguh pada hukum alam. 'Jika kau mengacungkan tombak, maka itulah awal dari perang'

"Ekhem" Berdehem sesaat, untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang. "Tolong maafkan iblis tadi… Jadi, bisa katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Maksudku siapa kau, Ootsutsuki-san?" sambung Sirzech masih menatap Naruto.

"Oh…" gumam Naruto singkat. "…tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan itu"

"Kenapa…?" ujar Sirzech bingung.

"Perlukah sebuah alasan?" ucap Naruto yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sirzech yang lainnya. Berjalan hingga menghilang dalam rimbunan pohon malam.

"Sirzech…"

"Aku tahu, Otou-sama" Sirzech mengangguk sambil menatap kearah jutaan bintang yang bersinar kelam, memandang jauh lurus kedepan tanpa mempedulikan iblis murni yang sedang berbisik-bisik dibelakangnya. "…Dia akan menjadi masalah yang sebenarnya"

* * *

 **To be Continued~**

Yosh, berikan review untuk Fic yang satu ini. Sebenarnya Fic ini sudah lama jadi dengan gaya penulisan yang lama, saya juga nggak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi saya hanya ingin minta pendapat dan saran dari readers sekalian, Fic yang sangat aneh dimata kalian nantinya.

Ada beberapa aspek yang saya **tekankan** disini, Azazel bukannya kalah dari Naruto ataupun lebih lemah. Tetapi Azazel memang tidak ingin bertarung, pada dasarnya ia hanya mengumpulkan informasi yang lebih detail mulai dari sifat dan kemampuan Naruto. Jika ia ingin bertarung dengan serius, maka ia bisa seimbang ataupun lebih kuat? Saya tak tahu…

Kedua, alasan kenapa Ise menang melawan Riser. Bukannya saya merendahkan Riser, tetapi dia memanglah lemah dari beberapa hal. Dia hanya mengandalkan kuantitas dari peerage nya, dan jika Ise melawan Riser sendirian maka sudah dipastikan Ise yang menang.

Jika ada yang bertanya tentang Rikudou/Hagoromo… dia sudah tewas setelah pengekstrakkan Juubi dari tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menduga ketika Naruto berkata bahwa ia adalah Jinchuriki Juubi, jika tidak bisa menduga? Ah itu memang kelebihan penulisan saya, bukannya bermaksud sombong tetapi emang saya nggak terlalu suka pada penulisan yang mudah ditebak.

.

.

Name : Naruto Ootsutsuki

Age : 20 tahun (Saat ini)

Power : Chakra, Api Langit, etc

Weapon : Tongkat Gudoudama

Jenis : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita.

Kekasih : -

Family : -

Draco, out!


	2. Chapter 2

Tempat yang luas, megah dan dipenuhi oleh sebuah aksara berbentuk Rosario yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Berputar dan terus berputar sampai bentuknya mengecil, namun bukan itulah yang sebenarnya diamati.

Tetapi remaja dengan umur tak lebih dari dua belas tahun sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang dimana tangannya di ikat kebelakang dan kedua kakinya tertancap sebuah paku. Jauh di bawah sana, berdiri seorang gadis yang tak diketahui siapa, namun terasa begitu familiar baginya.

Tetapi perhatian itu langsung berubah menjadi kemarahan ketika melihat pria dengan tubuh gemuk berdiri di depannya, membawa sebuah rantai yang dipenuhi oleh besi-besi tajam. Menjeratnya. Menyakitinya.

"Arrgghh!" Mulutnya yang sobek pada bagian ujungnya mengeluarkan raungan murka yang cukup untuk meretakkan udara. "H-hentikan…! Hentikan!"

"Naruto…" Sang pria menjawab, dengan suara sesantai berbicara dengan teman alat-alat tajam disekelilingnya. "Emosional seperti biasa…"

"L-lepaskan!"

"Maaf, tapi aku terpaksa tidak setuju" Jawaban sedingin es yang membekukan udara, keluar dari bibir pria gemuk dengan codet di sekujur tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia mengambil sesuatu dari meja di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana jika kumasukkan kelabang Cina ini kedalam telingamu?"

"H-hentikan …, Jangan … Grh!" geraman rendah adalah kata yang terakhir, yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya melotot seakan mau keluar, tubuhnya bergetar hebat di ikuti oleh kakinya yang bergerak-gerak seakan ingin pergi dari tempatnya.

"Khahaha, yang lemah akan terinjak-injak, diserang, dihina, dan menderita" Pria itu tertawa bengis, menatap dengan wajah terhibur kearahnya. "Bencilah aku, dendamlah aku didalam hatimu… Jadilah kuat, agar kau bisa membawa kepala ini, hahaha!"

"…Grh!"

"Kenapa? Ooh… kau tahu? Aku membawa cuka dan garam dari dapur, aku ingin tahu apakah darahmu akan berhenti jika kubasuh dengan ini"

Namun sesaat sebelum hal itu terjadi, pandangannya terarah pada gadis yang berada di bawahnya. Seakan bisa merasakan, gadis itu membuka mata, dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas. Biru langit bertemu emerald dalam satu tatapan sekejab.

Tes!

"UAARRGGHHH!"

* * *

 **D.E.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

.

.

.

 **::** **White Shadow Killer** **::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Draco Steelsel**

.

.

.

Warning :

Over!Powered, Smart!Naru, Power!Full, Strong!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, OOC, OC, etc

 **Mungkin Aneh, Mungkin Jelek dan Mungkin OOC**

.

.

.

Genre : Adventure

.

.

.

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter Dua:

 **Sebuah ingatan tentang masa lalu**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Draco, in!

.

.

 _Selamat membaca_

 _._

* * *

Dalam satu kedip, mimpi itu berakhir.

Pemuda dengan rambut perak yang berantakan itu duduk lebih tegak, kemudian menggosok-gosok mata kanannya untuk melenyapkan sisa-sisa kantuk yang masih menempel pada dirinya. Dengan mata yang masih sayu pemuda itu melempar pandangan ke sekeliling, hanya untuk melihat kalau tidak ada seorang pun disekitarnya.

"Hmm…" dia berdiri. "Sudah pagi yah"

Ia berjalan ke depan pintu, kemudian menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul pada kaca yang terdapat di sana. Mata biru muda yang sewarna langit, dan tato berbentuk api memanjang di dahinya dengan warna putih bening. dan setelah beberapa lama, barulah akhirnya ia menyadari kalau wajah ini memang wajah miliknya, bukan wajah pria yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya.

Setelah itu, sembari menyapukan tangan ke wajahnya yang masih lembab oleh keringat, ia mendesah lirih.

"…Mimpi ini lagi…"

 **~•~**

Naruto mengerutkan alis matanya dalam, menatap kearah pria yang tempo hari berbincang singkat kepadanya. Sirzech, tidak perlu berpikir panjang atau mencari jawaban yang tidak pasti, karena sudah jelas jika Sirzech, datang hanya untuk berbincang kepadanya, sudah pasti ada yang tidak beres. Hal itu juga berlaku pada wanita yang selalu ada disebelahnya. Seorang Wanita… tidak, makhluk itu tidak bisa lagi dikatakan sebagai manusia karena kumpulan orang di sekitarnya memang bukanlah manusia.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa dibalik wajah-wajah didepannya. Yang merupakan wajah para iblis, pada umumnya manusia pun pasti tahu jika iblis adalah makhluk yang tidak dapat dipercaya dalam segi ataupun bidang apapun. Iblis tetap saja iblis. Tidak peduli dia sudah bertobat pun, sesuatu yang Naruto ingat betul karena dirinya merupakan seorang manusia yang pernah berurusan dengan Makhluk dunia akhirat bahwa Iblis adalah makhluk yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

Dan juga tidak ada yang tahu apa dibalik pecahnya Great War bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Jutaan mayat yang bergelimpangan, dikubur massal tanpa menggunakan media perantara. Dibakar dan dibiarkan menjadi abu yang berterbangan.

Karena… mereka tak perlu lagi untuk mengangkat senjata untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Hidup tenang, memiliki pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan alam, hidup tanpa perlu ada kebencian, tanpa ada rasa benci atau menyakiti satu sama lain.

Agar mereka mengerti.

Tapi… siapa yang akan percaya jika semua itu dilakukan oleh anak berumur lima belas tahun? Alasan mengapa mereka menghentikan perang dalam tempo satu hari. Namun…

Tidak ada yang mendengarkan Naruto.

Mencoba cara lain, namun semua itu sudah terlambat. Naruto itu kuat, sangat kuat. Naruto ahli dalam segala bidang yang berhubungan dengan pertarungan. Dirinya bisa berpikir ribuan lebih cepat dari mereka untuk menghasilkan strategi yang memiliki tingkat efisien dan kematangan yang tepat dengan pemikirannya. Tapi, ada satu kelemahan yang ia punya. Kelemahan yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa mewujudkan apa yang mimpi kecilnya impikan.

Dirinya hanyalah seorang manusia. Jika mereka para pendosa memiliki tingkat fisik dan kondisi di atas rata-rata, Naruto hanyalah seorang manusia yang disebut sebagai makhluk terlemah. Dan karena kelemahan tidak bisa mengerti yang lain, semua berjalan tanpa henti menuju pada kehancuran.

Dengan satu pemikiran itu.

Kiamat.

Kepunahan dan kehilangan.

Tanpa ada satu pun yang akan mengingat bahwa anak itu ada. Bahwa anak yang pernah menghentikan Great War dari segala ke mutlakan.

Entah mengapa memikirkan itu membuat dada Naruto sakit. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah dirinya mengerti sama sekali pun terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sangat sakit bahkan detak jantungnya bisa ia dengar sendiri.

"Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah mendapat informasi kalau ada manusia yang memiliki kekuatan super di dunia ini" Sirzech mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di atas meja, wajahnya tidak menyiratkan sedikitpun ancaman. "Dan apalagi dia mengaku menjadi kakak dari [Pion] milik Rias. Bukankah itu sebuah hal yang patut untuk dibicarakan?"

Naruto terdiam sebelum pada akhirnya ia menarik nafasnya yang dalam. Udara di sekitar ruangan menusuk kulit dengan rasa yang mendalam. Pergi atau diam, ia tidak akan tahu bagaimana hasilnya… namun entah mengapa dirinya tidak merasa takut. Tidak merasakan emosi yang menunjukkan hawa permusuhan seperti dirinya yang seharusnya menjadi lawan dari mereka.

Apakah itu mungkin takdir dari dirinya? Yang pada akhirnya harus menerima semua keputusan di tangan mereka… menunggu, sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan saat dia harus bersabar dan terus bersabar menantikan kehadiran sosok yang sangat ia tunggu. Pertama kali merasakan dan memikirkan hal seperti ini, dan Naruto membenci hal itu. Menerima perilaku iblis di depannya dengan tangan terbuka, padahal jika ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas bahwa terakhir kali ia menerima musuh sebagai lawan bicara adalah saat Great War tepatnya seorang Satan. Tapi setelah memikirkan kembali dengan kepala yang dingin… mungkin hal itu tidak terlalu buruk. Hal ini memang bukan hal yang baru baginya, terasa asing bukan hal yang harus dibenci atau ditolak meskipun pemikirannya tentang Iblis itu selalu buruk.

Naruto tidak ingin mereka melihat dirinya sama seperti di Great War dulu, Naruto yang memiliki ekspresi bengis ketika membunuh dengan darah dingin dan brutal. Ia tidak ingin pandangan mereka akan Naruto Ootsutsuki berubah. Karena itulah ia memilih untuk menjadi Naruto Ootsutsuki yang baru karena lebih baik daripada diingat sebagai seorang Mesin Pembunuh.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, dari awal pembicaraan ini hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Aku hanya mendaftar menjadi murid disini, bukan untuk meladeni kalian untuk menceramahiku"

Suatu pernyataan yang diluar perkiraan seorang Sirzech, mungkin ia berpikir bahwa pemuda ini akan membalas ajakan berbincangnya dengan baik-baik karena ia sudah mencoba untuk mempertahankan wajah tenangnya meski dibalik itu ia sangat khawatir jika pemuda ini menjadi musuhnya. Walaupun ia adalah seorang maou, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan ia harus mencari jawaban se efisien dan sematang mungkin untuk memperkecil dampak yang akan ia dapat untuk kepentingan Underworld nantinya.

Iris matanya menyipit, angin berhenti bertiup di dalam ruangan. Suasana hening tanpa suara bagaikan tidak ada yang menghuni. Wajah-wajah yang memiliki ekspresi impasif, seakan tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Kenapa?-maksudku, kenapa kau menolak untuk berbicara? Apakah kau takut karena kami akan membongkar kedok ceritamu bahwa mengaku-ngaku menjadi kakak dari Hyoudou Issei?" Sirzech tersenyum menyeringai, memandang kearah Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. 'Terpancinglah'

"Sayang sekali, kau mengetahui kedokku? Buahahaha jangan membuatku tertawa!" Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap lurus kearah Sirzech yang sedang menaikkan satu alisnya karena bingung. "Kau berkata seakan kau mengetahui siapakah aku? Jangan bercanda…"

Sirzech mengangkat tangannya, mencoba untuk menghentikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh istrinya.

"Bodoh sekali…" Naruto menatap kearah mereka dengan satu tangan mencengkeram gelas yang pada akhirnya gelas itu pecah ketika hawa panas dari telapak tangan Naruto memberikan tekanan. "Sehebat apapun kau… setinggi apapun derajatmu... sebanyak apapun kenalanmu, kau takkan pernah bisa mendapatkan informasi tentangku. Karena apapun yang kau lakukan… tidak ada gunanya"

Sirzech mengerutkan alis matanya, dan keringat mulai menetes dari dahi. Pandangan fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya. Hanya satu yang berada di pikirannya saat ini. _Sial_. Sebuah ketidakberuntungan yang harus dihadapi pada waktu secepat ini. seharusnya tidak begini! Seharusnya ia hanya perlu membuat pemuda ini membongkar siapakah dirinya yang sebenarnya, apakah dia musuh dari Underworld atau bukan, jika terus dibiarkan.. maka Naruto akan membuat rencananya yang telah dibuat, berantakan jika dia sampai lepas kendali akan emosinya.

"Kuakui kalau aku memang tak bisa mendapatkan apapun tentangmu, bahkan itu tentang sejarah Great War dulu…"

Naruto tersenyum sinis, membuang mukanya kesamping sembari memasang wajah mengejek. "Tentu saja, karena aku…"

Sirzech melebarkan matanya, berharap kalau pemuda ini melanjutkan ucapannya. Tapi apa yang berada di pikirannya itu tidak terjadi sama sekali. Kenyataan yang ada hanyalah hal mustahil yang bahkan tidak pernah terjadi dalam sejarah Sirzech.

"…tidak bodoh untuk menjelaskannya kepada kalian"

Sirzech melihat, menyaksikan mata biru safhire itu telah berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe berputar. Mata yang begitu tajam, seakan membunuh siapapun yang menjadi lawannya dan akan terus merendahkan siapapun yang menangis di bawahnya. Dan tidak akan pernah ada seseorang yang akan mengubah pandangannya itu, karena mata itu melambangkan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang dimiliki orang lain selama hidupnya.

Sirzech tahu akan hal itu… mengerti dan menyadari arti dari tatapan itu, takdir yang begitu sulit dan rumit, pada akhirnya… selalu sendiri. Hanya pandangan itu yang ia lihat dari matanya, kesimpulan yang tidak akan pernah berubah bahkan sampai ia mati.

Karena itu…

Oleh sebab itu…

Ia harus menunjukkannya.

Karena hanya itu…

Membuktikan bahwa pemuda didepannya harus menemukan apa itu kebahagiaan dengan keberadaannya.

Naruto tidak memberikan perhatian lebih dari itu, wajahnya yang memang selalu datar seperti papan masih diam tidak bergerak.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang manusia yang mampu menggunakan afinitas elemen di dunia ini" Naruto tidak perlu melihat, dari nada suara itu dan frekuensi datangnya ia sudah tahu dimiliki oleh wanita yang saat ini menatapnya dengan datar juga. Surai perak yang mirip sepertinya, mata abu-abu yang terlihat sangat serius. "Manusia yang mampu mengalahkan iblis sekelas Riser Phenex, melawan para peerage nya hanya dengan satu serangan kuat. Bukankah itu sudah dikategorikan sebagai musuh? Mengingat kau telah melukai salah satu dari iblis murni"

"Aku bukan iblis…" Naruto menatap Grayfia dengan tajam. "Dan aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan peraturan bodoh itu, biar kutanyakan satu hal…" kini matanya bergeser kearah Sirzech. "Jika Ise menjadi iblis kelas atas seperti Rias atau yang lainnya, haruskah ia terkena hukuman karena telah melukai iblis murni mengingat ia adalah Iblis Reinkarnasi"

"Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kami perhatikan dalam memberikan hukum-"

"Kalian memperhatikan?! Kutanya sekali lagi, memperhatikan!?" Nada Naruto naik dua oktaf langsung, membuat iblis disana berjengit karenanya. "Kau pikir aku bodoh! Aku hidup lebih lama dari kalian, semua hal tentang dunia ini sudah kuketahui dan kalian bilang kalian telah memikirkan?! Apakah kalian tidak ingat, peristiwa yang mengawali perang di Underworld?"

"M-mungkinkah…"

"Yah!" Naruto mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, manusia yang mengambil Juubi dari Makai. Membunuh sebagian dari Iblis Murni dan dijatuhkan hukuman mati. Namun dia bisa lolos karena bantuan Great Red, kau tahu mengapa?"

"Karena naga sekuat Great Red lebih percaya kepada manusia daripada Iblis!"

Terkejut.

Sirzech menutup matanya. Membiarkan emosi dirinya berubah menjadi tenang, semua seperti sudah jelas, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi… tapi dirinya hanya bisa menerimanya. Manusia tersebut lebih berbahaya daripada apa yang ia kira. Tapi.. entah kenapa dirinya sekarang lebih mudah terbawa emosi. Ya.. ini yang ingin ia rasakan, sudah lama ia tidak berkutik dalam sebuah perdebatan. Tidak karena benci atau dibenci, namun karena ini adalah jalan menuju tingkatan lebih tinggi.

"Fyuuhh~ melelahkan sekali, aku pikir aku dapat mengorek apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Kupikir aku harus menggunakan kemampuan dari Iblis Underworld untuk mendapatkan ingatanmu, tetapi semuanya sepertinya sia-sia" Suara itu terdengar kecil, namun dari keheningan tempat itu, nada sekecil itu sudah cukup untuk didengar oleh semuanya. "Baiklah, Naruto Ootsutsuki masuk kedalam kelas 2F"

Dengan begitu, Naruto berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari arena pertarungan. Pertarungan adu mulut dan pikiran yang membuat orang lain sakit kepala mendengarnya. Meninggalkan kaum iblis yang seperti masih tidak bergerak dari kata-kata tadi.

"Bahkan Great Red lebih memilih manusia daripada Iblis" Sirzech memandang langit yang luas, biru yang hampir sebiru mata pemuda tadi. "Kata-kata itu, yang membuatku cukup takjub"

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan. Onii-sama?"

Sirzech tidak menjawab, hanya diam tak bersuara sambil matanya menatap lurus kedepan hingga pada akhirnya ia buka suara. "Lakukan seperti biasa, karena aku yakin bahwa dia akan mulai ikut campur dalam dunia ini. Khususnya untukmu, Rias. karena dia telah menjadi kakak angkat dari Hyoudou Issei"

"Ha'i"

 **~•~**

Suara langkah kecil terdengar bergema. Koridor yang sepi dan lantai yang mengkilat, menunjukkan satu langkah kaki yang terpantul. Warna coklat yang mendominasi semua pemandangan, dan aroma khas yang dimiliki gedung tersebut. Langkah itu terhenti, dan sebuah pintu dengan nama terhias dengan jelas di pintu. Jari perlahan memegang handel pintu, memegang dengan tenang sebelum ia membukanya.

Meja kecil dengan guru di belakangnya, pot bunga yang bertengger manis di atas meja dan beberapa tangkai bunga. Mengangkat satu tangannya yang memegang secarik kertas, sebelum ia berdiri di tengah-tengah.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Naruto Ootsutsuki… Dõzo yoroshiku."

Dan…

"Kyaa! Tampan sekali…"

'Aku memang tampan' batin Naruto narsis.

"Tidak, dia itu manis!"

'Yah, aku manis' kini kepedeannya sudah tingkat akut.

"Dia homo!"

Naruto menepuk wajahnya dengan satu tangan, menatap tajam kearah pria botak yang sedang tertawa bersama temannya. Ia berusaha mengenyampingkan pikiran itu disudut alam sadar, mencoba melupakan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pria botak tersebut.

Kemudian setelah perkenalan, Naruto berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong dan mulai membuka bukunya. Sebuah kegiatan yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia lakukan semenjak beribu tahun yang lalu. Dan mungkin tangannya terasa kaku memegang bulpoin sehingga sulit rasanya untuk menulis di bukunya.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang, menatap kearah langit luas serta kedalamannya. Hanya menunggu kapan bunyi bel tanda pulang sekolah berdering…

* * *

Awan bergerak dengan santai, seakan-akan ada roda otomatis yang membawanya melewati udara yang berhembus pelan, beratapkan langit jingga yang luas tanpa batasan. Angin meniup rimbunnya daun pepohonan, kesejukannya membawakan nyanyian penuh kebahagiaan di tengah pohon sakura yang tengah bergerak-gerak, mengingatkan pada dunia bahwa musim akan segera berganti.

Dua bola mata biru sapphire itu beraksi ketika angin meniup seragam sekolahnya, tangan terbuka diangkat dan mata terpejam mengikuti alunan angin. Helaian surai perak nya bergelayut manja ketika angin menyambutnya, membiarkan sang pemuda melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

"Dunia yang indah…" gumamnya pelan, langkahnya mendramatisir kelopak bunga sakura yang memenuhi jalanan aspal. Membuat suara gemerisik yang menusuk gendang telinganya. "Namun tidak seindah isinya"

Merasakan, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tidak memiliki kuasa atas takdir, dia tak seperti Tuhan yang punya kewenangan atas dunia, atas kehidupan dan kematian, atas kebahagiaan dan kemalangan. Dia hanyalah seorang manusia, cuma anak-anak, hanya satu makhluk hidup diantara luasnya alam semesta. Tapi dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah takdir, jika ia melihat takdir yang sudah terukir di atas batu, maka ia akan menghancurkannya. Bahkan jika itu di udara sekalipun, ia akan memotongnya. Karena itu dia akan tetap berada di sini, terus berjalan di antara dua dunia menunggu sampai saatnya ia kembali, sampai waktu dimana ia harus menghentikan detak jantungnya…

Dia takkan berhenti berjalan…

"White-kun"

Sang pemuda menoleh, menatap kearah siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Disana, tepat di tengah-tengah jalan aspal dengan bunga sakura yang berguguran. Seorang gadis mungil, mahkota hitamnya bergerak memanjang dan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"…Ophis?" kata sang pemuda, matanya menatap heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tak ada, hanya berjalan-jalan dan menikmati akhir dunia yang terus bergerak." Hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas di benak Ophis dan keluar pada detik itu juga. Hening sesaat, tidak ada di antara keduanya yang tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Ophis memandang pemuda di depannya dengan lembut, dirinya tidak tahu harus dimulai dari mana pembicaraan yang tepat. Karena ia datang bukan untuk berbincang, tapi hanya untuk melihat kondisi pemuda yang pernah membuatnya tertarik semasa pertarungan besar bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Ophis memilih menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat, cukup lama dan berakhir dengan Ophis yang menekan kedua tangannya di dada pemuda itu dan menempelkan kepalanya. Satu detik kemudian, Ophis mendongak menatap kearah iris biru sapphire yang tak pernah berubah semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Dan melihat mata itu kembali membuatnya mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada pemuda ini pada masa lalu.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi melihatmu baik-baik saja…" Sang gadis itu menatap mata pemuda itu perlahan, dari gerakan pupil tersebut, Ophis menyadari dirinya telah membuat perubahan ekspresi yang saat ini ia gunakan. Membuatnya nampak begitu feminim di mata Naruto. "Melihatmu baik-baik saja membuatku tenang, seperti aku masih mengingat saat melihatmu sehat meskipun terkena serangan yang mematikan"

"Hei, aku tidak sedang dalam pertempuran tahu!" seru Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Akan tetapi, itu bukan berarti bahwa dia sedang kesal, wajahnya nampak mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis. "Tapi, kamu tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja kok, tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula aku tidak sebodoh dulu yang langsung terjun ke medan pertempuran tanpa pikir panjang"

Ophis tersenyum sekilas sebelum tertawa kecil yang ia tutup menggunakan sebelah tangannya. "Kamu tidak pernah berubah, White-kun. Meskipun kamu tampak dewasa, tapi sifatmu sama seperti yang dulu"

"Benarkah?" Naruto menatap langit luas sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari. Yang kemudian jarinya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk gadis di hadapannya. "Tapi aku juga melihat kalau sifatmu itu tidak berubah"

Ophis hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum manis. 'Karena hanya untuk kamu, aku tidak berubah'

"…kamu memang… cantik"

Suara itu keluar bagaikan bisikan kecil, namun Ophis cukup peka untuk mendengarnya. Bibirnya bergetar yang tidak terlihat terbuka perlahan, wajahnya berhenti menghadap pemuda yang berada di depannya karena wajahnya yang telah merona akibat perkataannya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam dada kirinya yang terasa berdetak kencang, dan ujung sepatunya ia mainkan menandakan kalau ia sedang malu saat ini.

"Kamu juga… tampan, White-kun"

Meskipun Ophis tahu kalau pemuda ini memang bodoh dalam hal wanita, terutama ia tidak sadar tentang apa yang ia ucapkan yang mampu membuat gadis manapun akan terpesona dengan dirinya. Dengan bermodalkan kharisma dan kebaikan miliknya, membuat Ophis tak perlu membutuhkan pendamping yang kuat, karena yang ia suka dari remaja ini adalah apa yang ia miliki dalam dirinya. Yah, sifat tulus dan kebaikan yang dimiliki pemuda ini.

"Ahahaha, arigato…" Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya, cengiran khas dirinya pun terpahat jelas di wajah tersebut. Hening beberapa detik sampai Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap kembali wajah Ophis yang tak pernah berubah semenjak mereka bertemu. "Aku jadi mengingat pertemuan denganmu pada waktu itu bukanlah yang pertama kali bagiku. Aku selalu bertindak tanpa keputusan yang pasti dan bergerak secara sembrono. Dan kau… ya, pada waktu itu kita bertemu saat aku sedang bertempur dengan Naga Surgawi dan aku sedang terluka. Pada saat itu aku mulai merasa kalau Tuhan memang benar-benar tidak adil, ingin aku menutup mata dan mengutuk-Nya di akhir hayatku tapi…" Naruto menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, dan melanjutkannya dengan pelan. "…kau datang dengan wajah khawatir, aku pikir kau hanyalah Naga yang haus akan kekuatan hingga dunia menjulukimu ketidakterbatasan. Tapi aku masih tidak tahu alasan kenapa kau menolongku, padahal kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ketika menyadari ada yang masih mengkhawatirkanku, muncul rasa ingin tetap hidup dalam diriku dan Tuhan memberkatiku pada saat itu juga. Luka-luka yang kuterima pada saat itu hilang seketika, tergantikan dengan diriku yang belum masuk kedalam pertempuran. Menjadikanku sebagai satu-satunya pengguna Unsur Energi Chakra di dunia saat ini, tapi aku masihlah bocah yang berusia lima belas tahun… fisik tidak sejalan dengan kekuatan yang kuterima, dan akhirnya aku tewas. Tapi pada saat itu kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar, Naruto melanjutkan dengan pelan. "… _ **'apakah ada yang sedih setelah kepergianku? Lalu, apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?'**_ tapi aku tetap tidak tahu. Aku hanyalah bocah naif yang terlalu mengharapkan impian semu, tapi lagi-lagi Tuhan yang pernah ku cemooh dan berniat kubunuh memberikanku sebuah cahaya. Dia memberikanku kehidupan kembali, untuk menambal semua penderitaan dan kekerasan yang pernah kulalui. Dan karena apa yang dilakukan oleh-Nya itulah… dia membuatku seperti makhluk yang tak tahu diri, merasa bodoh, penuh penyesalan dan tak pantas untuk hidup."

Ophis menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, tidak. Tidak benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, tidak benar bahwa pemuda ini merupakan makhluk yang tidak tahu diri ataupun tak pantas hidup. Karena Naruto itu manusia… manusia memiliki sifat yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu, sifat yang melandasi bagaimana perubahan yang akan dilalui oleh manusia itu sendiri. Akankah manusia itu menjadi pemurung, pemarah, pendendam, ataupun bijaksana. Dan Naruto adalah manusia yang putih, terlalu putih untuk tidak peka pada kegelapan. Dia bergerak atas apa yang ego ia miliki, ia marah kepada-Nya karena hati kecilnya yang membuatnya bertindak atas itu semua. Dari apa yang Ophis lihat, Naruto bergerak bukan atas unsur marah atau dendam tetapi karena ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Dia terlalu putih sebagai manusia, terlalu murni untuk hidup di tengah-tengah pertarungan. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan itu dengan suara, hanya ikut hening dan menunggu pemuda itu kembali berbicara.

"Dan disinilah aku, disaat aku sudah membuat keputusan pada hari itu… semuanya terasa terbalik, apa yang kukhawatirkan pada saat itu bukanlah apa yang kutakutkan, melainkan… sesuatu yang kuanggap sebagai perasaan tersendiri, jika aku mati, apakah kau akan khawatir denganku? Apakah kau akan sedih ketika aku pergi? Tapi, aku mulai sadar kalau kematianku bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti karena jika kau yang mati… aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, hidup tanpa tujuan dan hampa… aku bertahan hanya sebagai ras terlemah, penuh dengan penyesalan"

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan Takdir?

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu, hingga Naruto hanya menangkap gerakan kecil dari sudut pandangnya ketika ia hendak pergi. Mata pemuda itu sedikit melebar ketika ia merasakan betapa mungilnya tubuh perempuan yang tengah memeluknya, nafas panas dari suhu tubuh ia rasakan di bagian lehernya.

"Karena kehadiranmu itulah… aku tetap hidup, hidup hanya untuk menunggumu kembali. Dan aku percaya itu, kau akan kembali ke dunia ini… karena aku tak ingin sendiri, dengan adanya dirimu itulah aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang kusayangi"

Naruto tidak memberikan jawaban yang pasti dari lisannya, hanya pelukan yang ia eratkan sudah cukup menjadi balasan atas perasaan apa yang diberikan. Sampai beberapa menit berlalu, keduanya pergi dengan senyuman yang terpahat di wajahnya masing-masing…

.

.

Meninggalkan perasaan yang membekas dalam suasana matahari tenggelam dikala itu.

* * *

 **~•••~**

To be Continued

Mungkin inilah akhirnya. Chapter dua yang datang dengan sebuah pair, entah itu single pair atau harem pair. Tapi intinya, karena Naruto adalah anak asuh dari Great Red dan Hagoromo, hamba memutuskan untuk memilih pair yang memiliki kedekatan antara keduanya. Pertama-tama hamba memutuskan untuk menjadikan dewi sebagai pair Naruto karena Hagoromo menjadi Dewa Shinobi… tapi hamba yakin itu terlalu memaksakan, hingga muncullah pair ini.

Oke… kalau ada yang mau usul pair, katakan mau harem berapa dan namanya apa. Atau single pair aja…

Hmm, penggunaan kata yang rumit sudah jadi bagian dari diri hamba. Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan ataupun kesalahan kata demi kata.

.

.

Arigatou dan Salam Ez-Life

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

Draco, out!


	3. Chapter 3

Pukul sepuluh malam.

Langit cerah. Seorang pemuda terus melaju di tengah hamparan lautan. Kedua kakinya terlihat berjalan di atas permukaan air, seperti bisa mengambang disana. Malam ini ia sedang amat bersyukur, ia bertemu kembali dengan Ophis semenjak kejadian pada saat itu. Besok lusa, saat kembali menuju Jepang, ia akan segera bertemu dengan Azazel untuk membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan diplomatik.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti tepat beberapa langkah ketika ia melihat paus biru. Naruto segera mendekat untuk memastikan, tapi itu bukan paus biru ataupun lumba-lumba. Itu ribuan ikan terbang. Astaga! Naruto terkejut, ikan-ikan itu melompat keluar dari permukaan laut, seperti terbang, kemudian menyelam lagi ke laut. Melihat satu ekor saja sudah menakjubkan, apalagi ribuan. Rombongan ikan itu bagai peluru, melesat di atas permukaan laut, terbang, berkejaran. Menyelam lagi, loncat lagi seolah terbang.

Naruto menatap tanpa berkedip.

Itu pemandangan yang mengagumkan.

Ophis hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah lucu tersebut, di tatapnya wajah Naruto yang penuh akan tetesan air yang diakibatkan oleh ikan-ikan tersebut. Memfokuskan kedua matanya dengan lembut untuk melihat teman masa kecilnya, Ophis mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menurunkannya kembali sebelum akhirnya bersandar di bahu pemuda tersebut. Ditatapnya kedua mata sapphire yang berbinar-binar dan penuh akan keteduhan itu.

Ophis mengetahui hal tersebut, mungkin _Naruto-kun_ nya ini tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang indah seperti itu. Kehidupannya yang terus diselimuti oleh peperangan membuatnya tak tahu bagian mana dari dunia ini yang indah, terkadang dia merasa kalau dunia diciptakan hanya untuk bertarung bukan untuk dinikmati. Dalam hidupnya, Naruto Ootsutsuki menganggap dirinya orang yang rusak. Ia memang tidak menyukai banyak hal, tapi itu bukan berarti ia membenci hal tersebut. Ia hanya tidak peduli, ia tidak akan memperdulikan hal-hal yang tidak penting dan yang merugikannya ataupun tidak menguntungkannya. Kegelapan yang terus berjalan bersamanya itulah yang membuat dirinya beranggapan kalau ia adalah sosok yang rusak. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Naruto tengah berjalan untuk melanjutkan takdirnya…

…berjalan di antara dua dunia.

Yang dimana sosok tersebut adalah pembawa perkara, selalu membawa masalah. Dan setiap kali ada orang lain yang berada di dekatnya akan merasakan sebuah firasat yang tidak enak. Karena itulah… Ophis yang merupakan ketidakterbatasan mampu bertahan di dekatnya, ia berada di level yang sangat jauh dari kata 'lemah'.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya hingga sebuah aura berwarna hitam menyelimuti tangannya. Dengan satu kibasan tangan, pemuda berambut perak itu menciptakan sebuah robekan di udara, hingga bagi orang yang melihatnya itu seperti sebuah udara yang berlubang. Suara hembusan angin yang cukup kuat menerpa mereka dan juga telapak kaki yang mulai menghilang di atas permukaan air.

" _Dimenshon o Rippingu" (Robekan Dimensi)_

* * *

 **D.E.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

.

.

.

 **::** **White Shadow Killer** **::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Draco**

.

.

.

Warning :

Over!Powered, Smart!Naru, Power!Full, Strong!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, OOC, OC, etc

 **Mungkin Aneh, Mungkin Jelek dan Mungkin OOC**

.

.

.

Genre : Adventure

.

.

.

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~••~**

 **Arc I**

 **-Ketika Sang Legenda Kembali-**

 **Chapter** **Tiga:**

 **(Serangan pada malam hari) – Part 1**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Draco, in!

.

.

 _Selamat membaca_

 _._

* * *

Bulan purnama bersinar terang menyinari jalanan Kuoh yang sudah sunyi karena malam telah menyelimuti dunia yang silih berganti mengubah wajah dunia dari tempat yang mulanya terang kemudian gelap. Naruto duduk dengan santai di pagar balkon, mata tertutup menikmati angin malam yang menyegarkan.

Angin meniup daun-daun yang kering, menyiulkan suara gemerisik yang menenangkan saraf, sebuah efek khusus yang hanya bisa disajikan ketika memasuki… musim gugur. Namun perhatian Naruto terpecah ketika mendengar suara derit pintu terbuka di belakangnya, perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka bersamaan dengan rambut peraknya yang berkibar ketika angin meniupnya.

"Naruto-kun," suara yang penuh kelembutan dan begitu merdu sampai seakan-akan dewi kelembutan telah memanggilnya, sampai pemuda itu terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk mencerna siapakah yang memanggilnya. "Kamu sedang apa?"

"Hmm entahlah… aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Seperti mainan yang dibanting oleh anak-anak," jawab Naruto dengan tatapan kosong yang menatap lurus kedepan.

Ophis yang mendengar itu pun menaikkan satu alisnya, karena bagaimanapun juga Ophis tahu kalau firasat yang di rasakan oleh pemuda itu selalu menjadi kenyataan. Tak peduli seremeh apapun masalahnya. Pernah suatu kali Naruto berfikiran kalau ada sesuatu yang berputar akan berhenti, Ophis beranggapan itu adalah waktu yang berhenti akibat ulah seseorang, namun pada kenyataannya itu adalah Bianglala yang ada di taman bermain mengalami kerusakan dan seorang anak kecil terperangkap di atas sana.

Ophis tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu, ia masih ingat betapa gigih Naruto-kun nya yang rela mati-matian memanjat bianglala tanpa alat bantu apapun hanya untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil tersebut. Dan berakhir di rumah sakit ketika tubuhnya terpeleset setelah berhasil membawa anak tersebut. Tentu saja, perilaku pemuda itu sudah cukup sebagai indikasi kalau Naruto adalah seseorang yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolong orang lain.

…hanya saja, kali ini Ophis agak kaget saat menemukan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari perkataan itu. Mainan yang dibanting akan hancur, dan kata itu sudah cukup bagi Ophis untuk mencerna kalau firasat yang di akibatkan oleh pemuda ini bukanlah hal yang main-main.

"Naruto-kun," Ophis membuka mulut tepat setelah ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto, lalu menunggu dengan sabar sampai pemuda itu menatapnya. "Apa kamu bermimpi buruk lagi…?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil merasakan kalau kepala Ophis telah menyandar di pundaknya, membiarkan pertanyaan itu berlalu tanpa jawaban. Tentu saja, Ophis tahu kalau Naruto sedang membutukan seseorang, alias dirinya, untuk menenangkan pemuda itu dan memberinya kedamaian batin.

Namun sayang momen itu berhenti ketika sebuah bulu gagak yang jatuh di hadapan mereka, menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan yukata hitam tengah memasang wajah serius. Naruto tak bisa menghindari tatapannya dari wajah yang penuh akan kekhawatiran setiap kali menatap wajah yang dilanda gundah itu. "Azazel?"

"Naruto, a-aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Kening Naruto berkerut mendengar hal itu. Tapi entah mengapa, firasatnya tidak enak saat ini. Azazel tidak sebodoh atau selemah itu sampai meminta bantuan kepadanya. Seberapa hebatnya Azazel, tidak akan mungkin jika kekalahan mampu merebut kemenangan dari otak genius miliknya. Kecuali, jika Azazel sudah terlalu banyak bermain dengan wanita sampai ia benar-benar kehilangan kepintarannya saat ini. Tidak… itu tidak mungkin, Azazel masih di level yang sama seperti apa yang ia prediksikan ketika pertama kali bertemu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau berkunjung ke rumahku kali ini?" Naruto mendorong pelan kepala Ophis yang bersender di bahunya untuk menyuruh gadis itu pergi sesaat dalam usaha agar Azazel tidak mengetahui kalau gadis kecil itu adalah Ophis. "Dan kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan, aku mau minta maaf karena aku takkan mau melakukan hal itu. Jujur saja, aku masih lelah akibat perjalanan kemarin"

"Tenang saja, aku membutuhkanmu selama beberapa hari kedepan," tepis Azazel sambil menggoyangkan tangannya. "Mungkin ini sedikit merepotkan seperti yang kau bilang, tetapi aku tak bisa melakukannya dengan ceroboh sekarang"

Alis mata Naruto langsung tertekuk sekarang. "…apa maksudmu?"

Membutuhkan waktu selama belasan menit bagi Naruto untuk mencerna dan menelan semua informasi yang harus ia kronologiskan agar lebih mudah dimengerti.

Pertama, adalah info bahwa Excalibur yang hancur kini telah ditempa kembali menjadi tujuh pedang dengan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda.

Kedua, tiga dari enam pecahan Excalibur di tangan kubu Gereja yang berada di Vatikan telah dicuri oleh salah satu petinggi pihak Datensi, salah satu pemegang jabatan dalam Organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Azazel. Datenshi yang bernama Kokabiel itu telah melarikan diri ke Jepang, atau tepatnya kota yang dekat dengan tempat Naruto diami sekarang.

Ketiga, Michael sebagai salah satu pemimpin Fraksi Malaikat tidak terima akan hal itu pun mengirim dua gadis Exsorcist bernama Xenovia dan Shidou Irina untuk mengambil kembali Excalibur yang telah dicuri, atau mungkin kalau tak bisa, maka mereka akan mengambil jalan untuk menghancurkan Excalibur yang dicuri tersebut agar pihak musuh tidak mendapatkan apapun dari tujuannya. Dan kini mereka sudah sampai di salah satu gereja yang jaraknya tak kurang dari lima puluh meter dari tempatnya.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. "Azazel… sumpah, aku bingung dengan keadaan Fraksi saat ini. Beberapa minggu yang lalu kau memintaku untuk membantu Hyoudou Issei untuk menyelamatkan Rias Gremory dari si Phenex itu, tapi sekarang sudah ada masalah lagi?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pusing. "Dan sekarang adalah masalah dari Fraksimu dan Fraksi Malaikat?! Terlebih lagi Kokabiel adalah salah satu bawahanmu sendiri…"

"Karena itulah aku meminta bantuanmu. Aku dan Kokabiel tidak pernah memiliki satu pemikiran yang sejalan, dia memilih untuk menikmati pertikaian yang akan membahayakan Tiga Kubu. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih untuk mengutamakan gencatan senjata ini"

"Jadi… bagaimana kau akan mengatasi masalah ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil bersidekap. "Aku yakin kau memiliki rencana tersendiri"

"Memang itulah yang aku pikirkan. Lebih dari itu, aku sangat yakin bahwa Kokabiel sedang menuju Kuoh yang merupakan teritori kekuasaan ahli waris Klan Gremory dan Klan Sitri. "Azazel mengaku. "Sebagaimana yang kau pikirkan, Kuoh adalah tempat yang menjadi sasaran empuk untuk memecah kembali Great War. Dan alasan itu juga lah aku meminta bantuanmu."

"…Hah?" Naruto tertegun sesaat. "Lantas kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang melawannya?"

Azazel tersenyum kecut. "Aku pun juga berpendapat demikian, tapi aku tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan terjadi jika kami bertarung. Kokabiel tahu seberapa jauh kekuatanku, dan dia juga pasti akan langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya dari awal untuk membunuhku. Dan konsekuensinya adalah… kota ini akan hancur"

Tak butuh waktu dari lima detik sampai akhirnya Naruto mengusap wajahnya. "Kau benar…"

"Tepat sekali. Dan untuk alasan kenapa aku meminta bantuanmu adalah aku mengenal betul sifat dan karakter dari Kokabiel. Dia terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya, arogan dan memandang rendah kaum lain. Kau bisa menyamakannya dengan Riser Phenex yang kau lawan minggu lalu," Azazel mencubit dagunya. "Akhir keputusan yang kubuat adalah aku akan mengambil alih pertentangan antar Tiga Fraksi"

"Tapi lebih dari itu," Azazel melanjutkan sebelum Naruto memberikan respon. "Aku tahu, bahwa sehebat apapun kekuatan yang kau tunjukkan dalam pertarunganmu melawan Riser Phenex, kau masih belum menunjukkan seperti apa kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Kau sepertinya patut dicurigakan, Azazel"

Azazel tertawa renyah. "Tak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu. Walaupun aku sudah setua ini, informasi adalah hal yang segalanya bagiku. Aku jauh lebih pintar dari persentase terburuk yang kau berikan kepadaku."

Naruto mendengus. "Aku tak bisa menjamin kalau Kokabiel akan benar-benar menghancurkan kota ini ketika mengetahui siapakah aku, Azazel. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya diam di Tartarus."

"Itu sudah cukup untukku, tapi kalau bisa jangan kau bunuh oke?" sahut Azazel sambil berbalik. "Kami masih membutuhkan beberapa informasi yang ada di dalam otak dengkulnya itu." Ketika dia mengembangkan sayap-sayapnya yang siap untuk lepas landas, Azazel berhenti dan menoleh sekali lagi. "Oh, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu? Anak murid yang suka absen sepertimu sepertinya harus diberikan pelajaran, apakah kau tidak tahu betapa buruknya pandangan para murid terhadapmu?"

Sepeninggal Azazel, Naruto sempat termenung sebelum akhirnya ia membelalakan matanya. "Oh, sial! Urusannya sama OSIS ini mah."

… **: Draco :…**

Dan akhirnya Naruto mengerti betapa orang-orang lebih memilih untuk langsung mencari uang daripada harus sekolah. Padahal ia tak perlu melakukan hal semacam ini hanya untuk mencari pendidikan di institut Akademi Kuoh, seharusnya ia tak melupakan fakta bahwa ia tidak seperti manusia yang harus bekerja keras dengan segala jerih payahnya. Naruto bisa dengan mudah mencari pekerjaan baik itu menjadi pedagang, pelayan atau mungkin aktris sekelas model bermodalkan tampangnya saat ini.

Dengan sebuah hembusan napas panjang, Naruto melonggarkan dasi yang mengikat lehernya dengar erat tersebut sembari berjalan menyusuri koridor Akademi Kuoh yang telah ramai setelah matahari muncul dari permukaan. Dia sudah hampir mencapai tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua ketika sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yankee-kun."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika kakinya masih terangkat untuk mencapai tangga paling atas, memutar kepalanya hanya untuk melihat bahwa seseorang telah menunggunya di bawah tangga. Melihat senyum yang terukir dengan manis di bibir tipis itu membuat Naruto harus menyunggingkan senyum yang pahit.

Di bawah sana, berdiri seorang gadis muda dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang berwarna ungu, wajahnya yang kecil dihiasi oleh kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Cewek yang Naruto kenali sebagai Shitori Souna atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Sona Sitri, Seito-Kaichou dari Organisasi Intra Sekolah, yang wajahnya tidak pernah mengukir sebuah senyuman. Dan kini bibir itu tengah menukik ke atas, membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa masalah yang amat besar sedang menunggunya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan, apakah bisa aku mengganggu waktumu sebentar saja, Yankee-kun?" Sona mendorong kacamatanya yang melorot hingga mengkilap diterpa oleh sinar matahari. "Ada alasan kenapa satu minggu ini kau selalu absen dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali?"

"Ahaha… etto, a-anu bisakah kau tidak memanggiku Yankee, Kaichou-san?" Naruto nampak kikuk sambil satu jarinya menggaruk pipinya. "Panggilan itu terkesan kalau aku adalah siswa yang err… brengsek?"

"Eh, benarkah?" Sona berusaha memasang ekspresi polos dan bingung. "Kurasa itu sama seperti kelakuanmu yang menghilang selama ini."

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas berat. "Oke, oke… aku mengaku kalah darimu, Kaichou-san."

Sona mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita kembali ke inti masalah. Satu minggu ini kau pergi tanpa memberikan kabar, bahkan kami sudah berusaha untuk mengontakmu dan juga mendatangi apartement dimana kau tinggal. Tapi semua yang kita lakukan itu sia-sia…"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya memasukkan satu tangannya ke kantung celana dan mendongak setinggi-tingginya sebelum ia merenggangkan otot lehernya. Ketika ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sona lagi, matanya berubah menjadi serius dan ekpsresinya tidak tergambar lagi sebuah kemalasan. "Excalibur…"

Sona melebarkan matanya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rasa tak percaya. "K-kau… mengetahui hal itu?"

"Yah…" Naruto mencoba mencari alasan bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak melakukan hal itu, padahal ia pergi bersama Ophis ke Aesir untuk menakhlukkan beberapa Naga Jahat yang ada disana. Tapi sepertinya informasi yang diberikan Azazel semalam cukup membantunya kali ini.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

Naruto terbatuk. "Uhuk, eh? Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Sona menyipitkan matanya untuk mengintimidasi cowok di depannya, namun selama beberapa detik akhirnya ia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah… jadi bisa kau katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan juga alasan kau mencari informasi tentang Excalibur yang hilang itu."

"Aku mengerti…" Naruto melemaskan punggungnya yang tegang dalam waktu beberapa saat itu. "Tapi sebelum itu, bisa nggak kalau kita bicara di tempat lain? Paling tidak tempat yang ada kursinya supaya aku bisa duduk dan santai sedikit, dan juga aku tak mau mengundang banyak perhatian orang lain di sini"

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke Ruang OSIS. Bagaimana?" tanya Sona mengusulkan.

Naruto bersidekap sembari memasang wajah berpikir. "Oke"

 **~•~**

Naruto berhenti tepat satu langkah dari pintu masuk, tepat di belakang sosok Sona yang telah menggeser pintu di depannya. "Silahkan masuk."

Naruto mengangguk sebelum melangkah masuk, dan langsung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa enggan untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya, bukan karena ruangan yang telah terkontaminasi oleh hawa dingin _Air Conditioner_ di dalam ruangan ataupun suara gemerisik dari ketukan pulpen di seberang. Hanya saja, ketika dia melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu itu, semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan langsung tertuju padanya dengan tatapan yang tak berkedip.

"A-anu, permisi?" Naruto mengusap kepala belakangnya, entah merasa kalau perbuatannya itu benar atau tidak. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto tidak begitu suka dengan pandangan iblis-iblis muda di dalam ruangan yang terus memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Terlebih lagi beberapa di antara mereka memiliki sikap disiplin yang kuat, membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus menjaga image-nya untuk tidak berbicara asal-asalan seperti cara bicaranya kepada orang lain.

"Silahkan duduk," Sona berucap singkat sambil berjalan ke mejanya yang ada di depan jendela. Walaupun merasa enggan untuk berjalan kesana, yang entah kenapa harus melewati tatapan mata-mata itu, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah pasrah sembari kakinya yang melangkah dalam diam.

Ketika melihat gestur tubuh pemuda di hadapannya sudah tenang, Sona tersenyum tipis sebelum menatap kearah Tsubaki. "Buatkan teh untuk Tsuki-kun"

"A-ah tidak perlu repot-repot, dan juga… apa maksudnya panggilan itu?" Naruto bersidekap dan mencemberutkan wajahnya, hingga nampak seperti seorang bayi yang lagi ngambek sampai-sampai Sona jadi agak gemas dibuatnya.

"Namamu terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk menyingkatnya. Apakah tidak boleh, Ootsutsuki Naruto-kun?"

"Yah, sebenarnya sih tidak apa-apa…" sahut Naruto dengan tenang.

Tsubaki berjalan ke samping Naruto, ia mengamati Naruto sesaat sebelum memberi komentar. "Silahkan di minum tehnya, Tsuki-kun."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Tsubaki, lantas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terimakasih… maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak perlu, itu sudah menjadi kewajiban kami."

Ketika Tsubaki membungkukkan badannya lalu mundur, Naruto mengembalikan arah pandangannnya pada Sona. "Jadi…?"

"Aku akan jujur padamu, Tsuki-kun," Sona memautkan jari-jarinya lalu mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak. "Aku akan memberikanmu beberapa informasi yang terkait dengan Excalibur. Rias kemarin memberitahuku tentang dua pihak gereja yang datang, mereka meminta agar Fraksi Iblis di kota ini tidak ikut campur dalam urusan mereka."

Naruto memberikan sebuah gestur dengan dagunya. "Lanjutkan."

"Dan mungkin mereka akan bergerak tepat malam ini. Jika kau bertanya siapakah mereka, aku mungkin hanya bisa memberikan sedikit kronologisnya."

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima menit bagi Naruto untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Sona, yang dimana semua informasi itu hanyalah singkatan dari apa yang dijelaskan oleh Azazel. Naruto sendiri juga tidak menyalahkan Sona atas hal ini, karena Naruto tahu kalau mereka hanyalah mendapatkan apa yang ada di depan mata mereka sendiri.

"Aku ingin mendengarkan informasi apa yang kau dapat dari pencurian Excalibur…" Sona meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja tanpa membuat suara. "Karena kami tak bisa tinggal diam jika ada kubu lain yang memicu terjadinya perang."

"Aku tak bisa menjamin bahwa aku akan berhasil memenuhi rasa ingin tahumu, Kaichou." kata Naruto setelah menyeruput kembali teh nya. "Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa berjanji untuk mencoba menjawab dengan jujur."

"Itu sudah cukup untukku, Tsuki-kun." Sahut Sona sambil mengulas senyum tipis yang membuat laki-laki berambut coklat pudar disana menganga dengan lebar. Genshirou Saji yang baru beberapa bulan menjadi iblis di bawah naungan Keluarga Sitri itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memucat dan berkeringat dingin ke belakang, dan rasa panik mengisi hatinya ketika melihat sosok dengan rambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang Kaichou-nya itu telah memberikan hawa intimidasi yang kuat.

Lalu Naruto mulai berkata.

"Akademi Kuoh…"

Para Anggota OSIS hanya bisa terdiam ketika menatap kearah jari telunjuk Naruto yang mengacung ke bawah, bermacam pemikiran mulai berseliweran di otak mereka saat melihat wajah remaja itu tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa gugup yang tadi diperlihatkannya. Hanya mampu meneguk ludah mereka sendiri ketika mendengarkan ucapan selanjutnya yang berisi nada tidak main-main.

"Akan hancur."

Saji menggertakkan gigi dan matanya mulai berseliweran ke segala arah, namun sekeras apapun otaknya berusaha, ia tak bisa menemukan perkataan untuk menyangkal bahwa cowok itu adalah pembohong. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya? Mungkin Saji mengakui kalau cowok itu bukanlah manusia biasa, tapi apa mungkin memprediksi masa depan itu mungkin?

"Jangan bercanda, brengsek!" Saji menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan gigi yang menggigit bibirnya. Sadar bahwa apa yang baru saja ia lakukan adalah kelewatan, mata Saji kembali mengeras, tangannya sudah terkepal erat bersiap untuk menghajar Naruto.

Tapi detik berikutnya, hanya desingan angin yang mulai berhembus memenuhi ruangan. Saji hanya bisa menyaksikan shock tergambar jelas di matanya selagi sudut matanya melirik kearah pedang yang menggores kulit lehernya. Dalam keadaan ini mungkin ia sudah terlalu lemah untuk menang, tapi itu tak berarti dia akan menyerah begitu saja tanpa perlawanan!

"Kau kira aku takut dengan ancaman semacam ini dari manusia pembohong sepertimu brengsek?! Hadapi aku dan mengakulah!"

"Menghadapimu?" nada suara Naruto terdengar datar dan tak mengandung emosi, namun ada nada sinis yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. "Kau tidak lihat situasi ini sedang genting? Kau kira aku punya waktu untuk mengurus bocah sepertimu yang tak pernah mendengarkan orang lain seperti kau? Urusan bocah Hyoudou sudah membuatku rumit, terlebih lagi sekarang harus mengurusmu juga?"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Saji menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, di tangan kanannya sudah terukir sarung tangan naga dengan mata ungu yang bersinar. "Aku tak peduli walaupun situasi seperti ini sangat rumit! Penipu sepertimu tidak pantas untuk hidup! Sebaiknya kau-"

…

Dan suara tamparan terdengar.

…

Suasana lengang seketika, dan pandangan mereka dibuat fokus pada sebuah tangan yang telah menampar pipi pemuda berambut cokelat pudar yang saat ini tengah memandang kosong kedepan. Membuka matanya, Saji ditemukan dengan wajah Sona yang sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"Saji… sejak kapan aku mengajarkanmu untuk berbuat seperti itu…" wajah Sona kini telah berubah menjadi merah padam, menahan kemarahan yang hampir membludak dari isi hatinya terdalam. "Jangan menghina orang lain, terlebih lagi Tsuki-kun hanyalah seorang manusia… kau tahu apa artinya? Aku tak tahu alasan kenapa kau kesal kepada Tsuki-kun, tapi itu bukan menjadi alasan bagimu untuk menghina Tsuki-kun. Kau harus melihat dirimu sendiri, dia hanyalah seorang manusia… sedangkan kau Iblis, seharusnya kau tahu hal dasar seperti itu…"

"Gomen Kaichou…" Saji hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan rasa panas meresap kedalam pipinya. Karena, betapa kerasnya pukulan yang dilayangkan ke kepalanya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan emosi yang ditampakkan oleh Kaichou-nya.

Saji tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto dari awal memang benar… tanpa ada satupun yang salah. Situasi saat ini sedang genting, peperangan akan segera terjadi jika mereka salah bertindak.

Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Sona dan juga anggota peerage yang lain. kenyataan memang sudah berada di depan mata. Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun ia melontarkan berbagai macam alasan, karena hasilnya akan sama saja. Ia yang salah. Tidak mungkin ia bisa mengelak dari masalah ini, katakanlah bahwa takdirnya sudah terukir di atas batu.

Dengan menghela nafas. Naruto melihat kearah Sona dan kemudian Saji… pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah merah menahan amarah, Naruto sempat mendapatkan tatapan sinis darinya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu saat ini. Bukankah kita memiliki masalah yang lebih penting disini?" Naruto memecah keheningan yang berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Dirinya tahu bahwa hanya itu yang di perlukan untuk menghentikan masalah yang terjadi di pihak Iblis di hadapannya ini.

Sedangkan dengan Sona yang kini berada di kursinya hanya bisa mengangguk. Setiap detik yang berlalu merupakan waktu yang berharga. Ia juga harus mulai menyusun rencana untuk mencegah adanya peperangan antara kedua belah pihak.

Gadis iblis berambut hitam itu kemudian melihat wakilnya yang berada di samping, yang dari tadi menyaksikan kejadian dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tatapan masih tertuju pada Saji. Namun ketika Sona memerhatikannya, Tsubaki kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah Tsuki-kun, bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Saat ini kami sedang mencari informasi mengenai pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kokabiel," Perempuan itu menatap mata biru Naruto, lantas membungkukkan badannya yang langsung di ikuti oleh peerage lainnya. "Sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena telah membawamu kedalam masalah yang Fraksi kami buat."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Lagipula…" Naruto mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun hanya mampu menutupnya kembali ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata violet Sona yang memicing tajam. "…ahaha, lupakan."

"Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf."

"Hmm…" menggumam tidak jelas pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto kembali dipaksa untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung berjengit saat Sona kembali menatapnya tajam.

Menatap bangunan tower Tokyo melalui kaca jendela di sampingnya, Naruto dan Sona segera mengangguk, tidak sabar untuk segera menyudahi pembicaraan ini secepat mungkin. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang mereka harapkan.

"Terimakasih atas rasa toleransimu kepada kami, Tsuki-kun," Naruto tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Sona. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk mengingatkan bahwa gadis ini tidak perlu terlalu sopan kepadanya, semuanya tetap akan sia-sia.

"Yah… kau tidak perlu sungkan, Kaichou. Walau memang hanya untuk menahan salah satu Petinggi Malaikat Jatuh, tapi tetap saja…" Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil berkata lirih. "Sangat mustahil bagi kalian untuk membuat Kokabiel mempercayai kata-kata kalian. Bagaimanapun juga pertumpahan darah akan tetap terjadi…"

Mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto, Sona segera menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang lurus ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan tajam, berusaha untuk memperingatinya.

Tapi Naruto tidak terpengaruh, ia hanya mengangkat sedikit salah satu ujung bibirnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika dia sudah memegang knop pintu dan bersiap untuk pergi, Naruto berhenti dan menoleh sekali lagi. "…Karena, Kokabiel bukanlah lawan yang bisa kau hadapi dengan kata-kata."

.

.

.

To be Continued~

 **Authors Note:** Sebelumnya hamba minta maaf karena belum bisa meng-update Fic Uzumaki Rinnegan. Hamba masih labil dalam penulisan tersebut, banyak kesalahan dan tidak nyambung. Tapi pokoknya, hamba akan terus memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang hamba buat. Jadi untuk para readers, mohon berikan kritik dan sarannya sekaligus apa yang kurang dari cerita hamba… agar hamba bisa memperbaikinya, meskipun tidak maksimal ^^

Thanks for Review…

Next Chapter : **Serangan pada malam hari – Part 2**

Draco, out!


End file.
